Rebuild
by Yunoki
Summary: Harry quitte l'Angleterre quelques mois après la Bataille Finale et s'exile avec quelques amis à Forks, une petite ville des Etats-Unis. Tous veulent se reconstruire et tout va pour le mieux malgré les souvenirs qui viennent les hanter. Tout deviens plus compliqué lorsqu'Harry rencontre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Et pour cause, il est sensé être mort.
1. Prologue

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous._

 _Je poste ici mon premier crossover, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai actuellement six chapitres d'écrits en plus de ce prologue. Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution, certainement un par mois afin de me laisser le temps d'écrire._

 _Mon histoire se déroule après Harry Potter, enfin quelques jours après la Bataille Finale._

 _Quelques personnages seront obligatoirement OOC puisqu'ils auront eu un rôle différent que dans les livres/films._

 _Du côté Twilight, Bella a bel et bien découvert qu'Edward et sa famille sont des vampires mais il n'entretient aucune romance avec elle. Néanmoins, les événements des livres ont bien eu lieu, mais nos survivants arrivent quelques mois avant la Bataille contre l'Armée de Victoria._

 _Je vais également incorporer à mon histoire Bree Tanner (vous savez, la petite vampire que Carlisle et Esmée veulent garder dans le troisième opus) du livre_ _ **L'Appel du sang - la seconde vie de Bree Tanner**_ _qui est un spin-off de_ _ **Hésitation**_ _(c'est dix-mille fois plus intéressant que Twilight et vraiment palpitant) qui donc ne trépasse pas._

 _Je tien à remercier tout particulièrement Jelyel et Baderoh pour me motiver et me donner des idées de dingues pour cette histoire._

* * *

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs brisaient la nuit noire de leurs faisceaux lumineux. Le spectacle aurait pu être magnifique, comparable à des feux d'artifices, s'il n'avait pas été pas aussi mortel que des bombes. Les corps échouaient petit à petit sur le sol, rendant les combats plus difficiles et la rage de ceux qui respiraient encore plus féroce à l'encontre de leurs ennemis.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire, ses yeux ne se détachant pas un instant de ceux de sa Némésis. Le contact visuel fut pourtant rompu lorsqu'un corps tomba entre eux. Le jeune homme le reconnut de manière immédiate sans pour autant le réaliser. Cette carrure haute et toute en muscles due au Quidditch, ces cheveux roux. Ron.

Son meilleur ami était mort et il n'y pouvait plus rien, il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Ce constat plongea le brun dans une colère froide. Il regarda à nouveau Voldemort qui lui souriait cruellement, trop heureux de laisser le désespoir l'envahir avant de l'achever. Pourtant, même cela ne suffit pas à le faire flancher.

Le monde avait l'air de ralentir autour de lui alors qu'il élevait sa baguette droit devant lui. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry enchaîna des sortilèges tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, toujours plus vicieux et faits pour blesser. Il réussit un instant à le déstabiliser grâce à un sort informulé, perçant son bouclier et profita de ce qu'il savait être sa dernière chance pour prononcer les mots mortels « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Aussitôt, le rayon vert se précipita vers l'autre sang-mêlé et le toucha en pleine poitrine alors qu'au même moment Neville tranchait la tête de Nagini avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Harry vit la stupeur apparaître sur le semblant de visage de Tom Riddle avant de faire place à une émotion bien plus primale : la Peur. Celle de mourir.

Le corps du monstre redevenu homme s'effrita lentement, comme du parchemin brûlé. Une bourrasque plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de celui qu'on appelait en tremblant de terreur « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Tout à coup, Harry se sentit tomber en arrière, comme s'il basculait dans le vide. Il eût à peine le temps de paniquer qu'il se réveillait déjà. « _Juste un rêve ?_ » se demanda-t-il avant de soupirer lourdement tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et roula sur le côté, rencontrant un corps chaud qui se blottit contre le sien. C'était Hermione qui, depuis la mort de Ron, ne voulait pas se séparer de lui de peur de le perdre. Il la comprenait : lui aussi avait du mal à ne pas la garder dans son champ de vision en permanence.

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie pour la serrer légèrement contre lui avant d'embrasser son front et de sortir du lit. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne tarderait pas à se lever elle aussi : la brune semblait sentir lorsqu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, même endormie.

Le jeune sorcier descendit à la cuisine dans le but de faire un petit déjeuner copieux pour tout le monde. En effet, Harry, Hermione et quelques autres de leurs amis, avaient investi le 12 Square Grimmauld depuis plusieurs jours. Mais leur séjour dans la vieille bâtisse prendrait bientôt fin. La Guerre étant terminée, Harry n'avaitplus qu'une envie : quitter l'Angleterre. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà pris des dispositions auprès des Gobelins de Gringotts pour faire transférer ses comptes et faire le point sur ce qui lui appartenait. Il avait vendu certaines demeures et en avait faitesrestaurer d'autres comme Godric's Hollow. Il n'y habiterait jamais, mais au moins il la louerait de bon cœur, ou peut-être en ferait-il un orphelinat.

Parmi les propriétés qu'il possédait, il avait été surpris de découvrir que Sirius avait acheté une petite maison aux États-Unis. C'était probablement l'endroit où il aurait voulu vivre avec Harry. Le brun avait demandé chaque document concernant cette maison puis, l'avait faite agrandir et rénovée par quelques elfes de maison -qu'il avait bien évidement payé- afin qu'elle soit plus agréable à vivre. Après quelques recherches et grâce aux documents remis par les gobelins, il avait découvert que la maison était dans une ville nommée Forks. Quelle idée d'appeler une ville « fourchette » franchement ? Sirius avait dû en hurler de rire.

La ville comptait peu d'habitants -trois mille cent-vingt pour être exact- pour une ville des États-Unis et le temps y était sensiblement le même qu'en Angleterre. Cependant, ce qui avait attiré Harry plus que tout avait été que l'océan, qu'il avait toujours voulu voir en vrai, était à proximité de la ville et qu'une vaste forêt s'étendait sur des milliers d'hectares.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione avait investi la cuisine et qu'elle était déjà attablée, se servant une tasse de thé.

– Harry, tu vas faire brûler le bacon.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, sachant parfaitement qu'elle interrompait le cours de ses pensées. Il sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retirer la poêle du feu pour servir tous les habitants de la maison qui descendaient un par un. Après avoir servi toute la tablée, il en fit de même pour lui et s'assit enfin. Il commença à manger avec lenteur tout en observant ses amis, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Luna racontait encore une histoire qui n'avait de sens que pour elle à Draco qui l'écoutait avec attention. « _Beaucoup d'attention même_ » songea-t-il en remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Neville lui demandait la confiture pour la troisième fois. Hermione, prenant son ami en pitié, finit par la lui faire passer en souriant.

Harry se racla la gorge et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui comme un seul homme, attentifs et alertes.

– Détendez-vous les gars, je ne vais pas vous annoncer la fin du monde.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise, et les autres se relaxèrent considérablement.

– Voilà, j'ai fait l'état des lieux de ce que j'ai en ma possession chez Gringotts et il s'avère que j'ai fait rénover une maison ou deux. Je sais que, pour vous comme pour moi, rester ici est difficile. Alors j'ai pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre. Je suis bien conscient que ce n'est pas un choix facile à faire, mais j'ai pensé que nous éloigner nous ferait du bien.

Il eut un petit rictus crispé qui installa un silence inconfortable pour lui, craignant que ses amis ne se mettent en colère. Le silence ne dura pas puisque Hermione le rompit rapidement :

– Je viens avec toi, Harry, peu importe où. Tant que nous sommes ensemble.

Le brun soupira de soulagement et lui sourit. Les autres, peu enclins à rester au Royaume-Uni sans leurs amis, hochèrent la tête chacun leur tour pour montrer leur accord. Tous s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant la Bataille Finale et encore plus depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, même si quelques éclats de voix avaient encore lieu entre Harry et Draco. Étrangement, leurs rixes faisaient sourire tout le monde autour d'eux, c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changée, même si leurs propos étaient moins durs que durant leurs années d'études. Cela ramenait un semblant de normalité dans leur vie en charpie.

– Alors Potter, où comptes-tu nous emmener ? demanda le blond, aussi curieux que les autres personnes autour de la table.

– Nous allons à Forks, aux États-Unis.

* * *

 _Alors ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Je sais que le prologue est assez court mais les chapitres sont plus longs ne vous en faîtes pas !_


	2. Chapitre I

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _En ces temps d'examens et de révisions, déjà bon courage et j'espère que ce premier chapitre (qui pose les bases donc pas trop d'action) vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le porlogue, vos remarques m'ont fait plaisir._

 _Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Trois mois après avoir décidé de partir, ils étaient enfin prêts. Leur départ avait été retardé par de nombreux soucis de paperasse pour le moins inintéressants. Finalement, le plus dur, du moins pour Harry et Hermione, fût d'affronter les Weasley. Arthur, égal à lui-même, leur avait dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient (tout en demandant à Harry de lui envoyer quelques objets moldus) s'attirant les foudres de Molly qui avait l'air prête à leur lancer un sortilège. Il lui était impensable que les deux bruns quittent le Royaume-Uni. Ginny pleurait tout en criant sur Harry, l'abreuvantde noms d'oiseaux tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Elle se sentait trahie par le sorcier, pour elle leur avenir ensemble était déjà tout tracé. Il était désolé pour elle, mais le Prince Charmant n'existait pas et de toute façon il ne l'aimait plus, alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Il avait dû le lui répéter de nombreuses fois depuis la fin de la guerre mais elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Les jumeaux, comme à leur habitude, firent les idiots avant de prendre un air plus sérieux qui l'inquiéta presque. Ils se penchèrent sur lui comme un seul homme, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent près de ses oreilles qu'elles effleurèrent tandis qu'ils chuchotaient :

– Nous serons toujours là pour toi Harry, quoi que puissent en dire Maman et Ginny. Portes-toi bien.

Ils se redressèrent, tout sourire, comme s'ils lui avaient raconté une blague particulièrement drôle.

– Envoie-nous une carte postale, dirent-il d'une seule voix.

Harry cligna des yeux sans penser à leur demander comment ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'étaient les cartes postales. Molly leur hurla dessus en leur demandant comment ils pouvaient cautionner leur départ sans rien dire. Ce fût Hermione qui mit fin au débat -qui n'avait pas lieu d'être- de façon plutôt abrupte :

– Molly, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'êtes pas notre mère. Mes parents sont soumis au sort d'Oubliettes et n'ont donc aucun souvenir de moi tandis que ceux de Harry sont décédés il y a bien longtemps. Ron est... parti, il n'y a donc plus rien qui me retienne ici. Quant à Harry, jamais il n'épousera Ginny, alors faites-vous une raison.

Harry opina du chef, ne voulant pas interrompre sa diatribe.

– Soit nous partons tout en continuant à vous écrire et venir vous voir de temps en temps, soit vous vous obstinez et nous n'aurons plus rien à faire avec vous.

Cela eût le mérite de clouer le bec de la matriarche sous le rire peu discret des jumeaux. Hermione n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et embrassa rapidement les deux frères avant de prendre la main de Harry dans la sienne. Puis, elle transplana. Une fois rentré au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry s'exclama :

– Ben ça alors, Mione ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour tenir tête à Molly, mais de tout cœur : merci !

La jeune fille émit un reniflement suffisant emprunté aux Malfoy et tout en souriant, elle monta pour finir de préparer sa valise. Ils partaient le lendemain et sa chambre était encore un vrai capharnaüm.

Enfin le jour J arriva. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, certains n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas dormi comme Neville et Luna qui avaient discuté toute la nuit. Draco avait failli s'étrangler avec ses œufs brouillés lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé candidement qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit avec le brun, à la grande hilarité d'Hermione.

Malgré son envie de partir, Neville se sentait coupable et culpabilisait beaucoup, vestige de l'éducation rigide d'Augusta Longdubat qui n'avait vu en lui que son père. La blonde avait pu le rassurer avec ses histoires farfelues qui, si on les écoutait avec attention, avaient réellement un sens.

Bientôt, il fût l'heure de partir. Hermione avait enchanté un portoloin quelques jours plutôt, ils attrapèrent chacun un bout de la taie d'oreiller et disparurent dans un « CRAC » sonore.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière parsemée de fleurs aux couleurs douces et entourée de hauts arbres plusieurs fois centenaires. Harry fut le premier à emprunter le sentier qui, il le savait, menait droit à la maison. Il sourit en pensant à Sirius qui avait décidément bien choisi l'endroit, un peu excentré de la ville afin d'avoir le plus de tranquillité possible. Il avait d'ailleurs truffé tout le terrain de sorts de protection, d'anti-transplanage et de sorts repousse-moldus.

Harry s'arrêta un moment afin de contempler les travaux effectués : la bâtisse était magnifique. De l'extérieur, il pouvait apercevoir le jardin situé derrière la maison et dont il allait s'occuper. Il y avait aussi un petit garage pour y ranger une voiture qu'il n'avait pas encore achetée et enfin une grande allée de graviers gris d'environ cinq-cent mètres menant à la sortie du terrain, directement sur la route. La maison, sans être immense, était d'une taille correcte pour au moins cinq personnes. Elle se composait de deux étages et d'un sous-sol.

La première pièce à laquelle ils avaient accès en entrant était un grand salon aux couleurs chaudes et décoré de manière « cocooning » afin que tous puissent s'y détendre. Un petit couloir ouvert menait à une cuisine toute équipée agrémentée de tellement de robots de cuisine que Harry doutait qu'ils les utilisent tous. Mais il avait envie d'être confortable et de ne manquer de rien. Une grande table où ils pourraient manger tous ensemble prenait un bon quart de la pièce. De larges fenêtres faisaient entrer la lumière du jour et, depuis celles-ci, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la forêt accolée à leur propriété.

Un escalier en bois menait au premier étage et débouchait sur un couloir qui comptait cinq portes. Celle du fond s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Harry, la plus grande, jouxtée par une petite salle de bain personnelle. Les autres portes débouchaient sur quatre chambres de plus, toutes jumelles car reliées par une salle de bain que ses amis pourraient investir comme ils le voulaient.

Au plafond dans ce même couloirse trouvait une trappe d'où un fil pendait et qui, une fois tiré, faisait descendre un autre escalier. Et là où aurait dû se tenir le grenier, Harry avait établi une pièce de divertissement. Dans un coin spacieux se tenaient un grand écran et une vidéothèque assez impressionnante visant à refaire la culture cinématographique des sorciers afin qu'ils puissent comprendre les références que Hermione et Harry utilisaient. Un peu plus loin siégeait un coin musique avec plein de CD de groupes et de genres différents. Une seconde télé, un peu plus petite que la précédente, était accrochée au mur et autour on y trouvait plusieurs consoles de jeu dernière génération. Enfin, le dernier espace comptait une table et un placard rempli de jeux de société.

Le sous-sol, lui, était entièrement dédié à la sorcellerie, un bon tiers de la pièce comprenait un laboratoire de potions avec des armoires couvertes d'ingrédients pour la plupart récupérés du bureau de leur défunt professeur Snape. Un autre tiers était principalement occupé par plusieurs bibliothèques comprenant des livres sur des sujets divers et variés, toujours en rapport avec le monde sorcier. Le dernier tiers servait de tatami d'entraînement, ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était finie qu'il fallait se la couler douce pour autant. « _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ » lui avait un jour dit Hermione, et Harry lui donnait raison. Après tout, la magie était comme un prolongement de leur corps, alors il fallait la travailler afin qu'elle soit plus efficace.

Le sous-sol était un moyen pour Harry d'être en « vigilance constante » comme le répétait Moody à longueur de temps. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'ils n'auraient jamais de problèmes. Les événements les plus étranges/dangereux/incroyables (rayez la mention inutile) lui tombaient toujours sur le râble* lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins.

Après s'être installés, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à prendre leurs marques dans la maison. Prévenant, Harry avait fait remplir le réfrigérateur afin d'éviter un voyage au magasin et de devenir la nouvelle attraction de la ville. Il avait déjà assez donné pendant ses années à Poudlard et il voulait prendre son temps.

– Alors, comment vous trouvez la maison ? leur demanda-t-il, installé n'importe comment dans son fauteuil.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait fallu nous le demander avant que nous nous installions, Potter ?rétorqua Draco avec humeur, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Harry eût le bon goût de rougir.

– Moi, je suis très heureuse d'être ici avec toi Harry, les Nargoles ne m'embêteront plus.

Luna sourit doucement au brun qui le lui rendit tandis qu'elle plongeait une main dans les cheveux du Malfoy allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Neville somnolait à demi dans un autre fauteuil, prouvant qu'il était assez à l'aise pour baisser sa garde. Hermione qui lisait un livre -un roman pour une fois et pas l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque du sous-sol-, sur un tas de coussins près de Harry, lui prit la main et la serra doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant qu'ils se sentaient assez en sécurité, il leur fallait battre leurs derniers démons intérieurs.

La jeune femme avait du mal à surmonter la mort de Ron. Même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, Harry le savait et ferait tout pour l'aider. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, mais entre la mort de Cedric, celle de Sirius et de Remus, il avait appris à tout laisser sortir pour plus vite se remettre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se sentir tellement coupable qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, mais, au final, lui n'avait plus que des cicatrices sur son cœur alors que, pour Hermione, une plaie béante saignait encore.

Draco, lui, avait perdu ses parents, tués par Greyback sur ordre du Serpent lorsqu'il avait refusé d'obéir à son père qui le suppliait presque de les rejoindre du côté des Mangemorts, juste avant la Bataille Finale. Le père de Luna avait été tué dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy après avoir été longuement torturé, elle-même y serait passée si ceux qu'on appelait le Trio d'or n'avaient pas débarqué avec Dobby pour la secourir. Il n'y avait que Neville à qui il restait encore un parent en vie.

Sur les coups d'une heure du matin, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Harry et Hermione dormiraient dans la chambre de ce dernier, Luna et Draco avaient choisi de partager les chambres jumelles de gauche tandis que Neville occupait la première qui se trouvait à droite, l'autre allant normalement à la Gryffondor.

Harry prit une douche rapide et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre Hermione sous les couvertures. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, son oreille à l'endroit où elle pouvait entendre le cœur de son ami. C'était aujourd'hui pour elle le seul moyen de s'endormir avec tranquillité.

Lui mit plus longtemps que la brune pour s'endormir. Malgré son corps engourdi qui ne demandait que ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions quant à leur futur tout en espérant que leur nouvelle vie se déroulerait sans encombre.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort, certains événements restaient encore à venir.

* * *

*Le râble est la partie charnue qui s'étend du bas des côtes à la queue chez le lapin (correspond au dos).

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !_

 _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai un peu échangé la mort de deux des frères Weasley. X)_

 _Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite pour nos héros ? Faites moi parvenir vos théories les plus folles !_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui déplorent la taille des chapitres, il vont s'allonger par la suite ne vous en faites pas !_


	3. Chapitre II

_**Note**_

 _Salut à tous,_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre qui_ _à_ _été une véritable torture à écrire. Croyez-moi, heureusement que je modifie des passages en tapant mon premier jet parce que la lecture serait une torture pour vous également._

 _Merci aux Point Culture de LinksThesSun de me mettre en transe pour écrire._

 _Accessoirement, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir !_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nos survivants étaient arrivés et comme l'avait prédit Harry, ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Il avait vainement espéré que leur emménagement ne ferait pas de vagues, mais franchement à quoi s'attendait-il dans une ville de seulement trois-mille-cent-vingt habitants ? Il se croyait presque de retour à Privet Drive.

Déjà, le fait qu'ils soient tous à peine sortis de l'adolescence avait fait jaser. Il avait parfaitement entendu -un soir où ils avaient décidé de se rendre au seul Diner de la ville- que la patronne avait du mal à garder ses remarques pour elle. Draco qui n'était déjà pas bien patient avait presque déclenché un scandale en lui répondant vertement, il avait au moins eu le mérite de clouer le bec de cette commère qui n'avait plus dit un seul mot à leur sujet de toute la soirée. Cela ne fut malheureusement pas le cas pour les habitués du restaurant qui ne se privaient pas de faire des commentaires et d'argumenter dans leurs messes basses.

Ils n'avaient pas tardé à rentrer, Harry remerciant le blond une fois qu'ils furent tous affalés dans la pièce à vivre.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas vraiment placés sous de meilleurs auspices. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient quelque part, tout Forks était au courant en moins de deux heures. La seule qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte -ou qui s'en fichait trop pour y prêter attention- était Luna. Elle virevoltait comme à son habitude, sans changer ses manières et parlait toujours distraitement de choses qu'elle seule pouvait voir. C'est certainement son attitude détachée qui permettait aux autres de se détendre un minimum et par la même occasion de se retenir de jeter des _**Stupefix**_ à tout va.

C'est justement pour cette raison que, la plupart du temps, ils attendaient que Luna soit revenue de sa journée de cours pour aller en ville. La jeune fille avait souhaité avoir un diplôme, c'était important pour elle, peu lui importait s'il était sorcier ou non mais comme elle ne passerait jamais ses ASPIC elle s'était faite inscrire par Harry au lycée public de Forks. Grâce à Hermione, elle avait pu acquérir assez de connaissances -n'oublions pas qu'elle était une Ravenclaw- pour passer comme une lycéenne de Senior tout à fait normale en dehors des excentricités qui lui étaient propres. Elle s'était acclimatée rapidement même si la plupart des élèves la regardaient bizarrement et chuchotaient dans son dos. Ça ne la changeait pas vraiment de Poudlard au final, même s'il n'y avait pas de Nargoles.

Cependant, il peut toujours y avoir du sable dans les rouages d'une machine bien huilée. Et Harry, soutenu par Draco, avait bien failli les faire partir sur le champ quand Luna, toujours candide, leur avait annoncé sans sourciller qu'il y avait un vampire dans son cours de Littérature Anglaise. C'est Neville qui l'avait calmé aussitôt, usant d'une autorité dont il ne faisait montre que rarement afin qu'ils puissent tous réfléchir à la situation la tête froide. Le botaniste en herbe avait avancé que Luna était une grande fille et qu'elle savait se défendre elle avait bien battu des Mangemorts lors de la Bataille. Il fut décidé à l'unanimité, minus Draco qui boudait, qu'ils ne feraient rien du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de mouvements hostiles du côté des Sang-Froid.

[…]

Harry était dans le jardin derrière la maison, occupé à retourner la terre pour crée un potager qu'il entretiendrait et comptait également ériger une serre à côté pour que Neville puisse faire pousser ses précieuses plantes.

Le brun aimait bien jardiner, il y avait été forcé dans sa jeunesse, mais maintenant il le faisait pour son plaisir. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir plus posément, il n'avait alors aucune excuse pour se disperser et faire autre chose. Il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les dernières semaines ici quand il entendit distinctement un craquement venant de la forêt.

Il fit volte-face et sa baguette se retrouva aussitôt dans sa main. Quelques étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de son bout sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention, toute sa concentration dirigée vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit, son corps tendu comme un arc, prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

Bientôt, il y eut un mouvement dans le feuillage dense qui cachait l'intérieur de la forêt et il se tendit encore plus, sa main resserrant le bout de bois avec force. Il faillit lancer un sort alors qu'il voyait une silhouette en sortir, mais il choisit d'attendre et de détailler la personne en face de lui pour voir s'il avait ses chances dans le cas où il devrait se battre à mains nues. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme plutôt grand, plus que lui en tout cas, torse nu, le teint halé et marqué d'un tatouage sur l'épaule droite. Il devait avoir son âge, peut-être avait-il un an de moins ?

Dès qu'il vit Harry et sa position plus qu'offensive, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais le sorcier ne bougea pas, alors, l'autre garçon s'approcha doucement jusqu'à être à un peu moins de deux mètres de distance. Il souffla et prit une inspiration qui lui semblait nécessaire sous le regard vert presque prédateur.

– Je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black. Je suis un cousin de Sirius et j'ai une lettre pour Harry Potter.

La mention de Sirius transperça Harry comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poignard. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, sa mort lui était encore douloureuse et que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas se permette de parler de son défunt parrain le mettait inexplicablement en colère. Il déglutit difficilement en resserrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de sa baguette avant de répondre à l'autre jeune homme assez sèchement :

– Comment connaissez-vous Sirius ?!

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que l'autre lui avait dit précédemment. Le basané avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait de retenir quelque chose et il répondit comme il put :

– En fait, c'est lui qui nous a trouvé il y a quelques années maintenant. Il venait d'Angleterre, il a acheté la maison pour lui et son filleul Harry. Sirius m'a donné une lettre pour lui, tu le connais ?

Ledit filleul se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer pour comprendre tout ce que l'autrevenait de lui dire. Il soupira longuement et souffla d'une voix ayant perdu toute animosité, presque éteinte :

– Je suis Harry, suis-moi.

Sans l'attendre, il se dirigea vers la maison (heureusement pour lui les autres n'étaient pas là) et traversa le salon pour aller directement à la cuisine se laver les mains. Il revint rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser un étranger trop longtemps seul dans sa propriété et lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil, un air épuisé se peignant sur son visage.

Il claqua des doigts et un service à thé qu'il s'était préparé à l'avance ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux arrivèrent de la cuisine, servant les deux jeunes basané se tortilla légèrement lorsque sa tasse avança toute seule vers lui, mais il l'attrapa doucement et but une gorgée hésitante avant de reporter son regard sur Harry.

– Tu as une lettre pour moi ? demanda enfin le sorcier alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'étirait.

Jacob en soupira de soulagement puis retira une enveloppe légèrement froissée de sa poche et la lui tendit sans attendre. Le sorcier la prit délicatement entre ses mains, se demandant s'il n'était tout simplement pas en train de faire un rêve particulièrement étrange après s'être assommé avec une pelle. Mais le papier était bien là, sous ses doigts. Il posa la précieuse lettre sur la table basse et releva son visage vers l'autre qui but le reste de sa tasse en une gorgée avant de se relever précipitamment.

– Bon, je vais te laisser, dit-il avant de rejoindre la porte rapidement.

Alors qu'il était arrivé sur le perron, Harry le rattrapa par l'épaule.

– Merci, murmura-t-il, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Jacob se défit doucement de son emprise et lui fit un semblant de sourire.

– J'imagine, oui. Toutes mes condoléances, Sirius était vraiment génial. Je pense que nous allons nous revoir bientôt de toute façon.

L'indien sourit plus franchement et se mit à courir à petites foulées vers la forêt avant de disparaître parmi le feuillage.

Harry resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le point où Jacob avait disparu. Il inspira pendant quelques instants l'air qui se rafraîchissait avant de retourner dans la maison pour retrouver son fauteuil. Il prit le temps de faire disparaître la tasse que le tatoué avait utilisée avant de saisir la petite enveloppe entre ses mains, retraçant l'écriture de son prénom du bout des doigts avant de décacheter le sceau de cire tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il appréhendait, cette lettre était la dernière que son parrain lui avait écrite. Brusquement, l'émotion le submergea et il fut au bord des larmes dès qu'il eût parcouru le premier mot.

 _Prongsy,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne suis pas avec toi à la maison._ _Je l'ai_ _confié_ _e_ _à Jacob parce qu'ainsi, je suis certain qu'elle te parviendra peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

 _Tu dois être plus que surpris d'avoir obtenu cette lettre par quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir à propos de Jacob et de sa tribu, les Quileutes, ils font partie de la famille à un certain degré._

 _J'ai découvert en fouillant le Square (il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de ne pas tourner en rond puisque je ne pouvais pas sortir), que j'avais de la famille aux États-Unis et_ _crois-moi_ _, personne n'aurait pu en être plus surpris jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que cette branche n'était pas officielle.  
L'un de mes ancêtres __a_ _été disgracié par son père (crois-le ou pas, il s'appelait lui aussi Sirius !) mais il parvint à garder son nom. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire en Angleterre alors il a émigré aux États-Unis et a fondé sa propre famille qui a développé un don particulier._

 _Je te laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit, je ne voudrais pas trop te faciliter les choses, mon cher filleul._

 _Si tu es bien à la maison, sache que tu vas découvrir tout un tas de choses merveilleuses ici et tu le feras bien assez tôt. Ceci n'est pas mon dernier courrier pour toi Prongsy, une seconde lettre te parviendra lorsque tu auras rencontré quelqu'un de spécial._

 _J'espère que lorsque tu liras ceci tu seras à la maison, je veux que tu sois heureux, en pleine forme et entouré des personnes qui te sont chères._

 _Je t'embrasse bien fort,_

 _Padfoot._

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir aux derniers mots de son parrain. Une personne spéciale? Ben voyons ! Et pourquoi pas un Jackalope* pendant qu'on y était. Quoique, Luna serait ravie d'en avoir un, il en était certain.

Il était tout de même très ému, lire cette lettre c'était comme discuter une dernière fois avec Sirius (il écrivait comme il parlait) et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde était attablé, le sauveur du monde sorcier se racla la gorge, attirant peu d'attention mais s'exclamant tout de même :

– J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt, il sentit le regard perçant d'Hermione partout sur lui -certainement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête pendant la journée- et Neville lui répondit :

– Vraiment ? Mais comment... comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

– Je me suis mal exprimé, se reprit le brun. Quelqu'un m'a fait parvenir une lettre de Sirius. Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tu as de la famille ici, Malfoy.

Ce dernier s'étrangla avec son eau et Harry reprit comme si de rien n'était :

– Celui qui m'a apporté la lettre s'appelle Jacob Black, il vit ici avec sa tribu, les Quileutes. D'après ce que Pad' m'a expliqué dans sa lettre, il fait partie de la famille Black via un ancêtre qui vient de la branche principale.

– Comment peux-tu savoir si c'est vrai Harry ? s'exclama Hermione visiblement inquiète.

– Il ne semblait pas surpris de voir ma baguette et il n'a pas bronché quand j'ai utilisé la magie même s'il n'avait pas l'air des plus confortables maintenant que j'y repense.

Hermione lui donna un coup, mais il continua tout de même à parler :

– Sirius n'était pas un idiot, il savait que je découvrirais la maison et que je viendrais ici. Jacob avait juste à m'attendre.

– Harry James Potter ! Explosa-t-elle. Tu as fait entrer un étranger dans notre maison ! Peu importe qui il est, il est peut-être une menace pour nous.

– Relax Hermione. Il lui prit la main et son regard s'accrocha au sien. Écoute, je sais qu'on est venus ici pour être tranquille mais pas au prix d'avoir peur de la première personne qu'on rencontre. Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça il nous suffira de lui effacer la mémoire.

Pas certaine d'être convaincue, la brune hocha tout de même la tête en se promettant de découvrir tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur ce soi-disant cousin éloigné de Sirius. En y repensant, elle se demandait comment ce Jacob avait bien pu passer les barrières du terrain. Était-il lui aussi un sorcier ? Elle devenait peut-être paranoïaque -elle avait survécu à une guerre après tout- mais après la perte de Ron, elle n'était certainement pas prête à perdre Harry -quand bien même il semblait confiant- même si cela signifiait faire ses recherches dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

* * *

*Cryptide du folklore Américain il est l'équivalent du Wolpertinger Allemand.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Vous l'aurez certainement trouvé un peu lent mais le meilleur est à venir !_

 _Au programme du prochain chapitre : « Entretien avec un Vampire », je vous laisse deviner lequel, faites moi part de vos théories !_


	4. Chapitre III

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais je viens de me rendre compte (après avoir fini de taper) que le chapitre est centré presque entièrement sur Hermione, enfin qu'on voit les choses de son côté alors qu'au départ j'écrivais avec Harry._

 _En même temps je trouve ça assez cool de changer de personnage, peut-être que je le ferais à nouveau à l'avenir qui sait ?_

 _Au fait, dans ce chapitre j'y incorpore un peu l'univers étendu de Harry Potter, notamment les écoles de magies._

 _Si vous voulez connaître mon avancée, sachez que je suis en plein huitième chapitre très récalcitrant et que le début du neuvième est déjà à peu près posé._

 **Chapitre III**

Hermione ruminait dans son coin, soupirant de frustration toutes les deux minutes. Cela faisait une semaine que Jacob avait fait le hiboux et que Harry avait reçu la lettre de Sirius. La sorcière avait fait sa petite enquête -évidement- et avait pu recueillir tout un tas d'informations sur le jeune homme grâce aux commères du coin. Il vivait avec son père, Billy Black dans la réserve indienne qui se situait près de la Push. Sa mère, Sarah Black, était décédée alors qu'il était très jeune et il avait deux sœurs aînées -des jumelles- maintenant mariées, appelées Rachel et Rebecca. Cependant il lui restait à découvrir quelle créature magique était Jacob. Là encore elle avait dû ruser, n'étant pas une fille il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être scolarisé à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Elle savait également de source sûre -elle avait tout simplement fait une demande en prétendant être quelqu'un de la famille Black- qu'il n'avait jamais été inscrit à Ilvermorny, une école équivalent à Poudlard pour les américains, se situant sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Par dénomination il devait forcément être une créature magique, vu son inconfort à la vision d'une baguette comme lui avait dit Harry après qu'elle lui ait tiré les vers du nez. Elle se triturait donc les méninges depuis plus de vingt minutes quand soudain une idée qui lui paraissait stupide lui traversa l'esprit, tellement stupide que ça pouvait fonctionner. La brune attrapa l'ordinateur portable sur la table basse et l'ouvrit, cliquant rapidement sur l'icône d'internet. Une fois la page ouverte elle tapa quelques mots clefs dans la barre du moteur de recherche et n'en cru pas ses yeux, sur la première page elle vit s'afficher une librairie qui vendait un livre sur les légendes Quileutes. Jubilant intérieurement, elle écrivit l'adresse sur un bout de papier et le rangea dans sa poche avec empressement, elle ne croyait pas en sa chance ! Elle était si près du but.

– Harry, appela-t-elle. On pourrait aller à Port Angeles cet après-midi ? C'est une ville assez proche d'ici.

L'interpellé se pencha en travers de l'entrée de la cuisine pour lui répondre, occupé qu'il était à préparer le déjeuner.

– Pas de soucis Mione, ça nous permettra de choisir une voiture en même temps.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête alors qu'il retournait à ses fourneaux. La survivante était très excitée à l'idée d'enfin avoir une voiture, elle était la seule à avoir passé son permis -Harry et Neville commençaient tout juste- et dans une ville perdue comme Forks, se déplacer à quatre roues devenait rapidement une question de survie.

Elle se leva de son siège et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine pour mettre la table, au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Luna souriante -elle n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi- qui fit tomber son sac dans un fauteuil avant de sautiller jusque dans la pièce où se trouvaient les sorciers plus âgés.

– Ça sent très bon Harry.

– Merci Luna, répondit-il en lui souriant. Tu pourrais aller chercher Nev' et Draco s'il te plaît ? Ils doivent être derrière la maison en train de construire la serre. Elle hocha la tête et repartit alors que la brune s'exclamait.

– Attends ! Darco Malfoy travaille ? Il sue pour aider Neville ?

– Eh oui. Comme quoi, tout le monde change un jour ou l'autre.

La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération éclata de rire plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Elle savait parfaitement que le blond avait évolué depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il était toujours plus ou moins étonnant pour elle de voir le sorcier travailler de ses mains alors qu'il gardait ses petites manies de Sang Pur à la moindre occasion. Elle tût bien vite son hilarité alors que les deux blonds et le brun revenaient, les deux garçons étaient couverts de terre. Draco, monta aussitôt pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Neville venait se laver les mains dans l'évier tandis que Luna faisait disparaître la crasse de ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Bientôt, le Serpentard redescendit et s'installa à table avec les autres, servant à boire pendant que Harry remplissait leurs assiettes **,** telle une mère poule.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Hermione annonçant la sortie de l'après-midi, Neville protesta, voulant rester à la maison mais les autres le convinrent de venir avec eux. Ils leur restaient à tous des fêlures depuis la fin de la guerre mais le brun restait le plus préoccupant pour le reste du groupe, semblant avoir perdu toute envie de vivre. La seule chose qui arrivait encore à faire naître une étincelle dans ses yeux était de discuter de ses chères plantes, ou de tout ce qui s'y rattachait, c'est pour cela que Draco l'avait aidé plus tôt. Ils devaient prendre soins les uns des autres et tous espéraient que cette sortie le dériderait.

Ils furent obligés de prendre le bus pour aller à Port Angeles. Ils avaient pensé à transplaner mais il fallait être honnête, ils étaient déjà assez bizarres comme ça aux yeux des habitants de Forks alors être surpris en train de disparaître soudainement serait le pompon. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être à Privet Drive par moments. Le trajet était déjà long en voiture, mais il devenait interminable dans cette machine, qui était forcée de s'arrêter à chaque arrêt apparaissant le long de la route. Enfin, au bout de trois longues heures d'agonie, ils descendirent en soupirant de soulagement, sentant leurs jambes se dégourdir.

– Alors on commence par quoi ? Demanda Draco tout en retenant une remarque acide sur les moldus.

– Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller acheter la voiture en premier, c'est ce qui risque de nous prendre le plus de temps, soupira Harry qui en avait déjà marre.

Il n'avait jamais trop fait les magasins (encore moins pour acheter une voiture) et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça au final mais il détestait s'attarder sur quelque chose, -il devrait remercier sa tante pour ça- encore moins quand il savait pertinemment que ça allait durer des heures.  
Effectivement, au bout de deux heures ils étaient toujours chez le concessionnaire automobile n'ayant toujours pas fait leur choix et de ce fait, tournaient en rond comme des imbéciles. Le sauveur du monde sorcier se sentait près de craquer lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la boutique et reconnu instantanément l'une d'entre eux.

– Luna ?

Cette dernière se retourna et sourit à son interlocuteur.

– Oh. Jasper, bonjour. Je ne t'ai pas vue en cours aujourd'hui.

Elle s'approcha de lui de sa démarche si particulière alors que le reste du groupe se tendit instantanément par automatisme en reconnaissant le vampire dont elle leur avait parlé.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il après avoir examiné les différentes émotions qui émanaient d'elle et du groupe. Le visage de la blonde s'éclaira.

– Exactement, on cherche une voiture mais on ne sait pas laquelle prendre.

A l'étonnement de tous elle entraîna la créature de la nuit vers eux, démontrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tandis que Draco persiflait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le vampire leur conseilla quelques modèles derniers cris mais une demi-heure plus tard c'est au volant d'une Chevrolet Impala de 1967 que Hermione sorti de chez le concessionnaire. Elle était très loin de l'engin avec lequel ils avaient imaginés repartir en entrant mais tous avaient eu un véritable coup de cœur (surtout Neville) et l'avaient donc choisi, Harry tendant sa carte bleu sans sourciller au vendeur légèrement dubitatif. Ils saluèrent Jasper qui était encore dans la boutique et Hermione s'engagea sur la route, elle s'arrêta un moment dans la librairie qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt dans la journée et en ressortit avec le livre qui lui donnerait toutes les réponses.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un fast-food, ce qui était une grande première pour les trois sorciers n'ayant jamais été dans le monde moldu et une soirée hilarante pour Harry et Hermione. Dès sa première bouchée, Draco décréta qu'ils devraient manger des hamburgers au moins une fois par semaine et tout le monde éclata de rire à son caprice de diva alors que les gens autour d'eux les regardaient étrangement. C'est repus et souriants qu'ils reprirent la route, entre temps la nuit était tombée, la Lune dans le ciel était ronde et paraissait immense, sa lumière éclairant la forêt et le chemin qui menait à leur logis. Une fois à l'intérieur, les garçons décidèrent de monter au grenier pour se mettre devant un film, ce soir au programme : Pirates des Caraïbes, La Malédiction du BlackPearl. Alors que les garçons gravissaient l'escalier, Hermione prépara le thé d'un coup de baguette et ordonna à la théière de la servir ainsi que Luna qui restait en bas afin de faire ses devoirs. Une fois servie, la brune s'installa dans un fauteuil et se plongea dans son nouveau livre.

 _«_ _ **LEGENDE DES LOUPS ET DES QUILEUTES - INTRODUCTION**_

 _Les Quileutes sont avant_ _tout_ _des esprits guerriers. Jadis leur petite tribu, était menacée par une autre, plus importante. Le plus ancien esprit guerrier connu des Quileutes se nommait Kaheleha. Il inaugura la lignée des Grands Chefs Esprits des Quileutes. Lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer, tous se trouvaient sur un bateau au large. Avec leur magie, les hommes projetèrent leur esprit pour se défendre, pendant que les femmes veillaient sur leur corps. Ainsi, ils déclenchèrent des bourrasques et firent hurler le vent ; de_ _par_ _leur affinité avec les animaux, ils dressèrent les chiens de la tribu adverse contre leurs propres maîtres, déclenchant l'attaque par une invasion de chauve-souris. Effrayés et vaincus, les survivants quittèrent la côte qu'ils qualifièrent de maudite. Les tribus voisines, Hoh et Makah, elles, signèrent un traité de non-agression avec les Quileutes._

 _Puis vint le temps du dernier Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, sage et pacifiste. Parmi ses guerriers, cependant, un dénommé Utlapa, ne comprenait pas son chef. Puissant de par son avidité, Utlapa voulait utiliser la magie pour asservir les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'étendre le territoire des Quileutes. Sachant lire les pensées de ses guerriers sous sa forme spirituelle, Taha Aki devina les intentions d'Utlapa et l'exila. Le banni se cacha alors dans la forêt en attente d'une vengeance._

 _Tout comme les autres grands Chefs Esprits avant lui, Taha Aki se rendait quelquefois dans la montagne, en un endroit secret où il laissait son corps tandis que son esprit survolait_ _le territoire à la recherche d'ennemis. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Utlapa le suivi et profitant du fait que son ancien chef était dans le monde des esprits, lui vola son enveloppe charnelle avant de tuer la sienne. Taha Aki comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et ne put que voir son rival, prendre sa place dans la tribu sous son apparence. Quant à lui, il était condamné à rester sous forme d'esprit._

 _Utlapa attendit quelques semaines avant d'agir dans la tribu. Il commença par interdire aux siens de s'aventurer dans le monde des esprits, prétextant un danger. Lui-même ne le fit plus, de peur que Taha Aki ne se venge et abandonna ainsi son rêve de conquêtes. Puis il imposa certaines règles et prit deux autres épouses. Le puissant Esprit qu'était devenu Taha Aki dressa un loup contre son rival mais ne parvint qu'à tuer un jeune de la tribu qui voulut protéger son chef. Le loup suivi l'esprit agonisant de l'ex chef et celui-ci le pria de partager son enveloppe charnelle avec lui. C'est ainsi que Taha Aki, sous forme de loup, retourna au village, effrayant les habitants sans les attaquer. Un vieux guerrier, Yut, chargé d'éliminer le loup, lu quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de l'animal. Malgré l'interdiction, il laissa son esprit quitter son corps et rencontra celui de Taha Aki. Utlapa se vengea, tuant Yut au moment où celui-ci rejoignait son corps, l'empêchant de raconter la traîtrise_ _de ce_ _dernier. Très en colère, Taha Aki rejoignit le loup avec l'envie de déchiqueter son rival. Avec la colère de l'homme, son amour pour son peuple et sa haine envers l'usurpateur, la magie opéra et le loup pris forme humaine, devenant l'incarnation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il tua le traître et rétablit l'ordre au village laissant toutefois les voyages spirituels interdit car trop dangereux. Il devint Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Homme Esprit. Il ne vieillissait plus et engendra de nombreux fils dont certains avaient la capacité de se transformer à leur maturité._ _Quelques-uns_ _abandonnèrent cette capacité, vieillirent puis moururent. Taha Aki épousa une_ _2_ _ème_ _puis une_ _3_ _ème_ _femme, à la mort de chacune. Il trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui lui fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle._

 _Longtemps après, des troubles éclatèrent avec les Makah, lorsque des femmes de leur tribu disparurent et qu'ils accusèrent les loups. Ceux-ci, lisant l'esprit des autres, se savaient innocents. Taha Wi, le fils aîné de Taha Aki, fut chargé d'identifier le vrai coupable. Il emmena cinq loups avec lui dans les montagnes, où ils suivirent une odeur inconnue mais brûlant leurs narines. La trace les mena très loin au Nord et il renvoya les deux plus jeunes prévenir son père. Lui et ses deux frères perdirent la vie. Cela apaisa les tensions avec les Makah._

 _Un an plus tard, deux vierges Makah disparurent. Les Quileutes repartirent en chasse et seul Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la 3è femme, revint avec un cadavre en morceau, celui de l'ennemi des Makah. Il raconta comment il l'avait surpris, vidant les deux femmes de leur sang. L'être n'était pas mort et s'apprêtait à se reformer. Ils le brûlèrent, éparpillèrent ses cendres aux quatre coins du territoire et Taha Aki en garda dans un sac autour de son cou pour se ne jamais oublier cet être. Ils appelèrent l'inconnu sang-froid. Peu de temps après, la femelle apparue. C'est un garçonnet qui_ _reconnut_ _l'odeur qui lui brûlait les narines. Sur les vingt personnes présentes à son arrivée, deux survécurent et prévinrent Taha Aki. Celui-ci suivit Yaha Uta avec sa femme, ses fils et les anciens. Les hurlements et traces les conduisirent sur la grève où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés sur leur bateau. La femelle les rejoignit à la nage, détruisit le bateau et les acheva avant de revenir sur la plage, intéressée par Yaha Uta, sous forme de loup. Au cours de la lutte elle le vainquit. Fou de désespoir, Taha Aki prit sa forme de loup et continua la bataille. Sa femme, prit un couteau et se précipita vers la sang-froid. Devant elle, elle se poignarda. Attirée par le sang, la femelle s'en abreuva ce qui permit à Taha Aki, avec l'aide_ _de_ _ses fils transformés, de l'achever. Il quitta ensuite la tribu pour mourir seul laissant ses fils veiller sur les Quileutes. Ils passèrent le relais à leurs enfants le temps venu._

 _Avec le temps, la transformation cessa, reprenant en cas de danger. Un jour, un clan plus important s'approcha. Leur chef s'adressa à Éphraïm Black,_ _petit-fils_ _de Sirius Black, jurant de ne jamais toucher aux Quileutes. Leurs prunelles dorées et leur comportement civilisé convainquit Éphraïm de leur différence. C'est ainsi que le traité entre les Quileutes et les Vampires fut établi et il est toujours en vigueur._

 _Aujourd'hui, il y a tellement de sang-froid de par le monde, que la meute est plus grande que jamais. La légende se transmet de génération en génération ainsi que le talisman de Taha Aki, qui devra toujours être possédé par le Chef de famille. »_

Hermione n'eut besoin de lire que l'introduction pour comprendre. La branche bâtarde des Black était en fait bien plus ancienne qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Cette ramification était peut-être même aussi ancienne que la branche principale. Sirius premier du nom avait forcément entendu parler des légendes une fois exilé et il ne lui avait fallu que réveiller la magie latente qu'il avait dans le sang pour être accepté par ses pairs et prendre la tête de la tribu, la famille Black devenant par conséquent l'Alpha légitime de cette meute gigantesque.

La sorcière se mordait les lèvres d'excitation, dorénavant, elle savait de quelle espèce était Jacob, il lui suffisait simplement une confirmation de ce dernier.

 _Alors, avez-vous aimé que le point de vue du chapitre soit centré sur un autre personnage que Harry ? Avez-vous trouvé les références aux différentes écoles de magies hormis Poudlard ?_


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Note**_

 _En fait, heureusement que je ne publie pas dès que j'ai fini d'écrire. Parce que vous me haïriez du temps que je met à écrire un chapitre et donc de la parution. Oh les idées sont là hein, c'est juste que dès que je veux me mettre sérieusement à l'écriture, un élément extérieur me distrait._

 _Une vraie girouette je vous jure._

 _Mention spéciale à Baderoh qui m'a aidée pour la partie sur l'Imprégnation, sans elle je serais encore en train de galérer._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté une review pour les précédents chapitres._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla toute excitée. Déjà la veille, elle avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir, trop heureuse de sa découverte, dérangeant même Harry en gigotant sans cesse dans le lit. Elle se leva en faisant attention à son ami et descendit à la cuisine pour faire un petit-déjeuner simple pour tout le monde. La sorcière n'était pas très douée, mais personne ne pouvait égaler ses pancakes. Elle chantonnait doucement tout en versant la pâte et retournant successivement ces drôles de crêpes épaisses quand Draco apparût dans la cuisine, déjà habillé. L'odeur l'avait certainement réveillé. D'ailleurs, les autres ne tardèrent pas à descendre à leur tour, leurs ventres grognants d'impatience. Neville commença à faire du café, il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour le breuvage amer. Hormis lui, il n'y avait que Harry qui en buvait, les autres en bons anglais, se contentaient de leur thé.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence qui n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils ne parlent pas après s'être réveillés, profitant simplement d'être attablés tous ensemble en émergeant doucement des dernières brumes du sommeil.

Ils avaient cependant tous leurs petites manies. Habituellement c'était le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu qui était le premier réveillé, vestige de son éducation et de leurs escapades pour trouver les Horcruxes. Venait ensuite Hermione, la jeune femme semblant avoir un radar quand Harry était à plus de dix mètres d'elle. Draco apparaissait très souvent en troisième, mais c'était parce qu'il prenait le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller quand les autres étaient tous en pyjama. Neville et Luna descendaient ensemble, l'un allant toujours réveiller l'autre lorsqu'il se levait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, tous débarrassèrent et le dernier des Malfoy -croyez le ou non- se mit à faire la vaisselle tandis que le botaniste en herbe l'essuyait et que la blonde lunaire rangeait le tout dans les placards appropriés. Harry de son côté alla s'habiller de vieilles fripes qui appartenaient autrefois à Dudley (remarque, il n'avait pas plus de vêtements à sa taille aujourd'hui qu'avant d'être parti d'Angleterre) et prévint les autres qu'il allait dans le jardin. La sorcière brune alla directement dans la salle de bain pendant que son meilleur ami s'habillait. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se détendre, puis après s'être séchée rapidement elle passa des habits décontractés. Ils ne la mettaient pas particulièrement en valeur mais elle était à l'aise dedans et puis de toute façon, elle n'allait pas faire un défilé de mode mais confronter une créature magique.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de nuit et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre. Le trio de tout à l'heure était maintenant dans le salon, Luna finissant le peu de devoirs qui lui restait à faire, les garçons discutant herbologie et l'impact que cette dernière avait sur les potions. La brune sourit en les voyant et emprunta la porte de derrière pour rejoindre Harry dans le jardin.

– 'Ry ? Je vais sortir un moment.

Le brun se redressa, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire pour regarder son amie, inquiet.

– Fais attention à toi, dit-il avec un air soucieux.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et tapota sa poche d'où dépassait à peine sa baguette.

– Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je sais me défendre. Je rentrerai rapidement, promis.

Hermione s'avança vers son ami et alla l'embrasser sur la joue puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui rendit son sourire, apaisé puis la brune se détourna pour se rendre au garage et prendre la voiture. Malgré son âge elle ne pétarada même pas et démarra du premier coup lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans le contact. La sorcière sourit et une fois sortie du terrain, prit la route pour se rendre à la réserve indienne.

[…]

Jacob était devant la maison de son père. La journée étant chaude -de toute façon il ne ressentait pas le froid alors pour lui elles l'étaient toutes- il avait sorti sa moto dehors et bricolait dessus sans grande conviction. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella, la jeune fille dont il était amoureux était prise en chasse par une vampire psychotique du nom de Victoria. Deux ans plus tôt, les Cullen avaient tué son compagnon pour la sauver et la lycéenne avait bien failli finir transformée. Elle avait fini à l'hôpital, sa rencontre brutale avec un miroir ayant effleuré une artère de sa cuisse.

Le basané fût tiré de ses pensées par le son d'une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était tout de même entrée dans la réserve. Il bava presque en voyant la magnifique Chevrolet Impala de 1967 qui s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa maison.C'était la première fois qu'il avait la chance d'en voir une en si bon état et capable de rouler !

Le jeune homme en lâcha ses outils et s'approcha pour aller admirer cette merveille de plus près. Le bolide était de couleur noire, courant et classique, c'est ce qui lui allait le mieux selon lui. Les jantes étaient elles aussi rutilantes, attirant le peu de rayons du soleil à elles. Il avait bien envie de jeter un œil sous le capot mais de ce qu'il en voyait à cet instant, c'est comme si elle sortait de l'usine !

Jacob s'en approcha afin d'assouvir son désir d'observer ce bijoux sur roues. Il était tellement attiré par la voiture qu'il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de l'observer un peu plus s'il en avait l'occasion. Le loup-garou tourna son regard vers la détentrice de la merveille. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles de la jeune femme.

Son envie de regarder les cylindrés de l'impala s'arrêta net.

Il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être incomplet auparavant mais maintenant, il sentait tout son être tendre vers elle. Il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni Adam mais il voulait tout savoir sur la jeune femme. Il se sentait bien, comme s'il respirait enfin correctement. Désormais tout son monde se résumait à la personne devant lui, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Lui qui était si attaché à son père et à la meute ne savait plus ce que c'était à cet instant. Même Bella dont il était tellement persuadé d'être amoureux n'avait dorénavant plus qu'une place minime voire presque inexistante. Un vide dont il n'avait pas eu conscience venait de se remplir pour toujours.

Il sentit ses genoux trembler, à deux doigts de tomber sous la force du renouveau qui l'assaillait.

Hermione était devant un jeune homme tout a fait étrange, elle lui avait posé une question mais ce dernier n'avait rien fait d'autre que la regarder sans la voir réellement, semblant dans un autre monde. Elle se racla la gorge avec force, voulant faire réagir l'autre en face d'elle, adoptant une position tout sauf avenante.

Trop pris dans le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'avait envahi, il ne remarqua pas que la brune, faisant une tête de plus que Bella, s'était approchée et lui avait posé une question. Lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité, la jeune femme en face de lui tapait le sol à un intervalle rapide et régulier, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils froncés. _« Bingo Jacob. Tu n'a pas échangé un mot avec elle que tu l'agace déjà._ » pensa-t-il.

Pour reprendre contenance, l'indien se racla la gorge, adopta une stature un peu moins benoîte et se redressa.

– Excuse-moi. Tu m'a posé une question ?

La brune pinça ses lèvres, retenant un soupir agacé avant de répondre calmement.

– Je cherche Jacob Black. Sais-tu qui il est ? J'espère ne pas m'être trompée d'endroit.

– Je suis Jacob Black.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase la jeune femme -dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom- pointa une baguette vers lui, menaçante. Il les reconnaissait bien maintenant, Sirius la sortait à tout bout de champ. Le bout de bois était comme un prolongement de son corps. Et puis lorsqu'il avait vu Harry il y a plusieurs jours de cela lui aussi avait les doigts crispés autour. Jacob additionna deux et deux rapidement et comprit que son âme sœur devait le connaître.

– Pourquoi as-tu été voir Harry ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Jacob la trouva magnifique ainsi, les cheveux soulevés par la brise et les yeux farouches qui le transperçaient. Loin de se laisser atteindre par l'effet que la brune lui faisait, du moins en apparence, il leva les bras en signe de paix -geste qui devenait bien trop récurent à son goût- et baissa légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il répondit d'une voix posée :

– Je connaissais Sirius. Je suis un cousin à lui en quelques sortes.. Il m'avait donné une lettre à remettre à son filleul, Harry.

La sorcière fronça à nouveau les sourcils, pesant mentalement le pour et contre. Elle sembla se détendre un instant avant d'élever sa baguette un peu plus haut, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

– Parfait, Jacob Black. Maintenant tu vas me dire quelle créature magique tu es.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière mais le regard qui s'accrocha au sien l'empêcha de reculer plus. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain ? Cela se voyait-t-il tant que ça ? « _Wow ! Doucement Jacob ! Reprends tes esprits._ » s'adjoignit-il mentalement.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?... Je... Personne en dehors de la réserve ne le sait.

– Les moldus ne peuvent pas franchir la barrière autour de notre terrain sans autorisation, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle fit un pas en avant, sa baguette n'étant plus qu'a quelques petits centimètres de son nez. Instinctivement, il recula la tête.

– Vas-tu me répondre ? Ou dois-je aller chercher la réponse moi-même ? enchaîna-t-elle avec humeur.

– Je suis un Loup-Garou, répondit le basané légèrement irrité. Pourrais-tu baisser ta baguette maintenant ?

La sorcière inspira profondément, le temps de se décider mais finit par abaisser le bout de bois qu'elle garda tout de même en main, au cas où.

– C'est étrange. Je ne connais aucun Loup-Garou dans une telle forme physique..., murmura-t-elle pour elle même en scrutant son corps de haut en bas. Comment gères-tu la Pleine Lune ? La transformation n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

– La Pleine Lune ? Eh bien.. Je suis un peu plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumée mais ça ne change en rien des transformations journalières.

– Des quoi ? répondit son âme-sœur, incrédule.

– Des.. transformations, euh, journalières ?

– Transforme-toi, exigea-telle.

– De quoi ?

– Maintenant ! siffla-t-elle en crispant ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

– Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître ton prénom avant ? Ou bien est-ce trop demandé ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, un instant tentée de lui donner un faux nom et finit par dire d'une voix claire :

– Je m'appelle Hermione. Content ?

Jacob retint un sourire et recula pour se trouver à quelques mètres d'elle, il ne voulait pas la blesser comme avait pu le faire Paul avec Emily. Déjà torse nu, il ne se préoccupa pas de son bermuda qui finit en lambeaux alors qu'il se transformait en un gigantesque loup roux. Il regarda Hermione de ses yeux lupins et la sorcière eut un rictus. Elle ne put garder son calme bien longtemps et éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. La brune essayait de parler mais, à chaque fois, un nouveau soubresaut la secouait et elle riait de plus belle, sa voix s'élevant au loin et alertant les autres membres de la Meute. Lorsque ceux-ci s'approchèrent, Jacob grogna légèrement à leur encontre et s'assit en attendant que l'hilarité de Hermione passe. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, elle s'assit au sol, en face de Jacob qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle soupira un bon coup pour ne pas repartir à nouveau dans un éclat de rire et c'est frissonnante qu'elle reprit la parole :

– Jacob, tu n'es pas un Loup-Garou.

Pris par surprise, il se changea à nouveau en humain ne se souciant pas d'être nu comme au premier jour de sa vie sur cette terre.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Hermione se racla la gorge et rougit lorsqu'elle vit l'indien nu, mais elle se reprit vite et d'un coup de baguette, elle rapiéça le bermuda, le faisant apparaître sur ce dernier qui frémit au contact de la magie.

– Tu n'es pas un Loup-Garou. Être un Loup-Garou c'est une malédiction. La personne changée ne sait parfois même pas qu'elle en est un. À raison puisque à chaque pleine-lune la bête prend le pouvoir et revêt sa véritable apparence. Tout au plus ta tribu et toi êtes des Shapeshifter, des changeurs de peau.

– Comment peux-tu savoir ça étrangère ?

Hermione tourna la tête, peu ravie d'être interrompue et haussa un sourcil dans un tic tout à fait Malfoyen. Le jeune homme qui l'avait coupée était Paul et Jacob lui grogna dessus par instinct. La brune ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et répondit vertement.

– J'ai fait mes devoirs avant de venir le changeur de peau, dit-elle de façon agressive. Il y a un livre sur votre tribu et je l'ai lu. Je **sais** ce qu'est un véritable Loup-Garou, vous n'en êtes pas. Votre ancêtre aurait aussi bien pu choisir un ours pour revenir du monde des esprits et se venger d'Utlapa.

Jacob faillit en ronronner de satisfaction lorsque Paul se tut sans savoir rebondir. Seth ne se gêna pas et éclata de rire avant de s'approcher d'eux, ralentissant le pas lorsqu'il aperçut la baguette entre les mains de Hermione. Il s'exclama :

– Oh mais bien sûr ! Tu es une sorcière !

Il rit à nouveau en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Jacob. Il haussa ensuite les épaules. La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ils avaient tous connu Sirius ?!

– Tu sais Jake, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tord.

– Évidemment que j'ai raison. Vous ne voulez pas voir à quoi ressemble un vrai Loup-Garou, enfin pas pendant la pleine-lune.

Les yeux de la brune s'humidifièrent un instant en se rappelant Remus mais elle cligna des yeux et reprit son attitude méfiante.

– Au fait pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Jacob au reste de la meute.

– On se demandait ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle hilarité chez quelqu'un, fit Leah avant de rejoindre son frère.

Jacob rougit et murmura :

– Moi me transformant en Loup.

Hermione pouffa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et s'attira quelques regards mécontents du reste du groupe resté à l'écart.

– Oh détendez-vous un peu ! les sermonna-t-elle. Qu'y puis-je si vous n'êtes pas au courant des légendes urbaines les plus courantes ? D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que Sirius ne vous ait rien dit là-dessus. A moins qu'il ait préféré se moquer de vous tout ce temps... ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Elle eût un éclat de rire incontrôlé -encore- et fixa Jacob :

– Excuse-moi pour mon arrivée un peu... cavalière de tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit doucement, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

– Pas de soucis, répondit-il, hypnotisé par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Quoique.. Je devrais être plus rancunier.

– Et tu aurais raison, accorda-t-elle.

Hermione s'étira puis se releva, époussetant son jean.

– Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois être attendue à la maison. Jacob, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Et encore désolée.

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire contrit. La sorcière finit par tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa voiture que les Loups regardèrent en bavant. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué en premier lieu, occupés qu'ils l'étaient à jouer les gros bras. La Chevy démarra au quart de tour et s'éloigna tranquillement alors que Seth demandait à son acolyte :

– Tu as agis un peu bizarrement avec cette fille Jake, on dirait qu'elle t'avait hypnotisé !

– Il y a de ça...

Il sourit pour lui-même.

– Elle s'appelle Hermione, elle est mon imprégnée.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe. Déjà que le fait que Bella se soit amourachée d'un sang-froid les laissait septique, voilà que Jacob leur ramenait une sorcière ! Comment allaient-ils se dépatouiller avec ça ?

De son côté Hermione réfléchissait à la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote d'avoir foncé dans le tas sans s'être préparée plus que ça. Elle aurait pu être attaquée par les autres Loups et n'aurait eu aucune chance : ils étaient une dizaine, par Merlin !

Bientôt elle arriva à la maison et se gara, restant quelques longues secondes dans la voiture pour faire le point. Il y avait des vampires et des changeurs à Forks et depuis qu'il étaient arrivés, des sorciers. Décidément cette ville attirait tous les êtres magiques ou quoi ?

La brune finit par sortir de la voiture et rentra dans la maison. Tous étaient affalés dans la pièce commune, une tasse de thé dans la main. Elle sourit, s'empara de la tasse vide qui l'attendait pour se servir à son tour puis alla se pelotonner contre Harry.

– J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose à laquelle j'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois, murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Hum ? demanda son ami en la gardant contre lui.

– Je suis peut-être allée confronter Jacob Black...

– Tu as quoi ? répéta-t-il brusquement, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Harry se redressa un peu pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux, visiblement surpris. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, maintenant honteuse de son acte.

– Comprend-moi Harry et s'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas.. Je.

Elle attrapa les mains de son meilleur ami, les serrant fort entre les siennes.

– Je ne pourrais pas y survivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et quand tu nous a annoncé que tu avais reçu une lettre de Sirius par un inconnu, ça m'a semblé tellement irréel que j'ai tout fait pour savoir qui il était et où il habitait. Alors aujourd'hui je suis allée à la réserve indienne et.. Je l'ai plus ou moins menacé. Je sais que ce n'était pas la bonne réaction, mais je suis tellement effrayée de te perdre comme... Ron. Je suis effrayée de perdre chacun d'entre vous et j'ai juste.. Je me suis mise en mode guerrière. Je te demande pardon.

Harry faillit se mettre en colère. Il haïssait plus que tout que l'on fasse les choses dans son dos, mais il s'agissait de Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Le Survivant était douloureusement conscient que la perte de Ron avait brisé quelque chose en son amie et qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour ne pas avoir à le voir partir lui. Quelque part le comportement de la brune ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait vécu tant de choses sans jamais craquer. S'il avait été à sa place il aurait sans doute tué Jacob sans se poser plus de questions.

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux, suppliant son ami de ne pas lui en vouloir. Harry la serra contre lui avec force, lui démontrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et elle fondit en larmes en s'accrochant à était beaucoup plus profondément atteinte qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. Sans doute elle-même ne savait pas à quel point, son attitude de la journée lui faisant découvrir abruptement qu'elle n'était pas indemne.

Les autres les entourèrent silencieusement. Luna frottait doucement le dos de l'autre fille alors que Draco caressait ses cheveux et que Neville prenait une de ses mains dans les siennes. Harry, quant à lui, berçait Hermione contre lui comme une enfant trop malheureuse.

Peu importe que certains d'entre eux craquent ou fassent des choses déraisonnables. Tous en connaissaient les raisons et ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres.

* * *

 _Et oui, encore un chapitre totalement du point de vue de notre « Miss-je-sais-tout » favorite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié d'en savoir plus sur elle, même si ça se fait globalement avec perte et fracas._

 _Pour finir, une petite question pour vous : **Aimeriez-vous que certains chapitres soient « auto-centré » sur d'autres personnages de la même manière que pour Hermione ?**_


	6. Halloween Spécial

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Eh non pas de chapitre pour ce mois-ci ! Déjà j'avais totalement zappé – à ma grande honte et finalement j'ai décidé d'en tirer parti ! Alors voici pour vous un chapitre spécial écrit hier soir, il est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _PS : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review sur le précédent chapitre ! Coeur sur vous._

* * *

 **The First Halloween Without Evil**

Dans le Manoir familial, tout semble assombri, comme si la lumière était ternie par la présence de la Noirceur. Le fait que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps y avait élu son domicile et quartier général de ses ouailles y était certainement pour quelque chose.

Draco déambulait dans les couloirs, rasant les propres murs de sa maison comme si celle-ci allait soudainement l'avaler. D'ailleurs, il aurait certainement préféré cette option à ce que lui préparait le Lord. Ce dernier avait l'air de bonne humeur, un sourire serpentin fendant son horrible visage en deux. Le blond se retrouva bientôt dans le salon en face de celui à qui il avait été forcé de prêter allégeance et s'agenouilla malgré lui avant de se relever.

– Draco..., siffla la voix de Voldemort. En tant que nouveau mangemort, je tiens à te faire un cadeau... Particulier. Il faut bien t'introniser après tout.

Il eut un rire qui glaça le sang de l'adolescent dans ses veines et bien vite sa tante Bellatrix l'attira contre lui. Cette dernière laissa courir ses mains dans des gestes un peu trop appuyés par-dessus ses vêtements et il se dégagea brusquement de son emprise. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces longs doigts arachnéens aux ongles peints en noir qui se baladaient sur lui sans gêne. À la place, elle prit sa main presque tendrement et trottina comme une enfant alors que son rire fou s'élevait, raisonnant certainement dans l'entièreté du manoir. Le sorcier se demandait encore comment sa mère et elle pouvaient être reliées par le sang. Narcissa ne lui ressemblait en rien et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Andromeda, sa tante bannie. Il reprit ses esprits alors que l'évadée d'Azkaban caressait sa joue dans ce qui se voulait un nouveau geste de tendresse vite repoussé. Sa tante gloussa d'une manière qui le fit frissonner et elle ouvrit la porte du cachot devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Quand Draco vit qui était à l'intérieur, son teint devint grisâtre et c'est comme s'il avait senti son cœur tomber dans son estomac.

Il sentit Bellatrix tournoyer autour de lui et elle se glissa finalement dans son dos, l'enlaçant comme une araignée attrapait sa proie. Le serpentard sentit son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille avant que la phrase murmurée avec jouissance passât ses lèvres.

– Torture la Draco.

Le rire cassé de Bella résonna dans la cellule et lui vrilla les tympans en même temps. Elle le relâcha, non sans l'avoir caressé une nouvelle fois et recula d'un pas pour observer. L'ancien élève de Poudlard se tourna vers elle, il savait ce qu'elle voulait et ça lui retournait déjà le ventre. Cependant, son neveu ne savait trop bien ce qui arriverait s'il refusait, alors, se retournant vers sa victime il fit le vide. Puis il lui sembla que son esprit se déconnectait de son corps et le blond se retrouva comme dans du coton. Observant comme hors de son corps son bras se lever et faire le geste adéquat avant qu'un sort rouge ne s'échappe de la baguette de sa mère et ne touche la jeune femme enchaînée dans le fond de la pièce vétuste.

Pendant une seconde qui sembla s'étirer, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, puis finalement une grimace de douleur traversa son visage et elle hurla. Elle hurla si fort, se tordant dans tous les sens pour se soustraire à l'Impardonable qui n'en finit jamais. Une seconde vague fit monter sa voix d'encore quelques décibels et ce fut assez pour que ses cordes vocales lâchent. Le claquement que cela produisit fit mettre fin au sort à Draco. Bellatrix ricana en marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas du tout résistante et sortie finalement de la cellule dans un grand rire, laissant les deux jeunes presque adultes ensemble, suggérant au passage à son neveu de profiter à sa guise.

Une fois la porte claquée le sorcier fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur et il vomit son dernier repas à quatre pattes sur le sol. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même sur ses joues décolorées et il cracha longuement avant de presque ramper vers la prisonnière. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et elle cachait son visage comme elle pouvait, pleurant elle aussi. Cependant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais ne voulait pas le voir, gardant les yeux hermétiquement clos alors que Draco approchait. Il se nicha dans son giron et elle frissonna un instant alors qu'il pleurait de tout son saoul. Un long moment passa, des heures peut-être qu'ils passèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, tous deux différemment prisonniers. Dans leur monde, une bulle qui s'était créée d'elle-même, les coupant de la réalité.

Ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui s'approchaient de nouveau de la prison et ce fut trop tard lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer contre le mur de pierre. Le sorcier eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant d'apercevoir sa tante. En les découvrant , son visage avait bien vite exprimé une rage sans nom. Elle avait d'abord persiflé des mots qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre et à l'image de la sorcière qu'elle était avant de le menacer de tout dire au lord. Mais elle changea d'avis et le blond le vit tout de suite au sourire cruel qu'arborait celle qui partageait son sang, l'horreur s'imprima sur son visage. Il savait par expérience que sa tante n'était pas clémente et qu'il soit le fils de sa chère Cissa n'y changeait rien, le jeune homme aurait préféré se retrouver devant Voldemort. Le ricanement distinct lui parvint à nouveau et il affronta le regard de la sorcière folle qui lui sourit de plus belle. C'est avec délectation qu'elle prononça le sort de torture qui atteignit son neveu en pleine poitrine.

Et Draco hurla. Il hurla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, mais il préférait être la cible vivante de sa tarée de tante plutôt que celle derrière lui. Il hurla encore plus fort quand le sort le toucha une seconde fois.

[…]

Draco hurlait, il se débattait dans son lit et des larmes de terreur coulaient sur ses joues. Le drap sur lui était tels les doigts crochus de Bellatrix qui l'empêchaient de fuir, le faisant se cambrer pour se libérer des liens imaginaires. Bientôt, il ne fut plus seul dans sa chambre – il avait sûrement réveillé toute la maison et les bougies s'allumèrent pour tamiser l'ambiance de la pièce. Le sorcier se débattait encore quand la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit près de lui, faisant de son mieux pour l'immobiliser puis le réveiller du mieux qu'elle put.

– Draco ! Draco, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant et il fallut qu'elle le secoue vraiment pour le tirer du sommeil. C'est hagard qu'il émergea enfin manquant de lui donner un coup en se redressant. Encore sous le choc du souvenir pas si lointain, il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Quand il croisa les yeux bleus de celle qui l'avait tiré de là, il l'enlaça sans réfléchir. Enfonçant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, il respira son parfum si particulier alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille. Elle lui rendit son geste sans hésitation et le berça un moment contre elle.

– Luna, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir entendu.

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix encore un peu cassée.

– Je suis désolé.

Avec ces simples mots, elle sut tout de suite de quoi il avait rêvé, de ce dont il s'était souvenu et qu'il essayait d'oublier. Elle renifla, luttant contre ses propres larmes pour serrer Draco un peu plus fort. Tous deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à nouveau, les faisant sursauter. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Harry ensommeillé avec des cernes de six pieds de long. Il venait tout juste d'arriver à somnoler un peu quand les hurlements l'avaient réveillé, le brun ne dormait jamais la nuit d'Halloween, mais il était épuisé. Derrière lui se tenait une Hermione un peu trop alerte et n'ayant pas meilleure mine, sa baguette à la main elle scrutait la chambre comme si un détraqueur allait arriver à tout instant. Et aux côtés de Harry, Neville était appuyé le long du cadre de la porte, bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tenant une plume en sucre dans la main. Même la guerre n'effaçait pas le plaisir aussi simple que de manger des sucreries le soir de la Nuit des Morts.

Luna leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer alors que le porteur de l'épée de Gryffondor croquait le bonbon et elle se leva du lit, entraînant Draco avec elle. À l'instant, la lunaire était sa bouée de sauvetage dans un océan de noirceur encore brouillon dont il n'était pas tout à fait sorti. Alors la sorcière serra sa main et rejoignit les autres, désignant de la tête la friandise dans la main de son ami. Neville comprit tout de suite de quoi il en retournait et il entraîna ses quatre comparses dans les escaliers noueux du Square Grimmault pour arriver dans le salon. Là, il ralluma la cheminée d'un coup de baguette alors que Harry métamorphosait quelques objets divers en coussins et couvertures. Le botaniste en herbe alla jusque dans la cuisine pour vider le placard à sucreries et les ramener dans le tas informe de tissus. Hermione alluma la radio, choisissant une station qui ne diffusait que de la musique sans trop monter le son et tous finirent par s'installer confortablement. Ils se partagèrent les bonbons ensorcelés et même Draco fût heureux d'en manger quelques-uns sans retenue avant de prendre son temps, à part les chauves-souris pétillantes, les sucreries n'allaient pas s'envoler. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui venait d'arriver, sachant que le sang-pur se braquerait alors sans pour autant l'occulter, les autres se donnèrent mission de se changer les idées. Et cela fonctionna particulièrement, quelques rires qui les surprirent fusèrent à une blague que raconta Hermione à cause de la confiserie qu'elle croquait avec délice. Ils s'endormirent tous au petit matin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Collés les uns contre les autres dans un amas informe de bras et de jambes et leurs ventres remplis de sucre.

C'est exactement comme ça que les retrouvèrent les jumeaux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Black un peu plus tard dans la journée. Fred et George les regardaient avec attendrissement comme s'ils observaient une portée de chatons rescapés. Et c'est un peu à cela qu'ils ressemblaient, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander aux deux farceurs non plus.

Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à minuit, c'était Halloween et même si pour tout le monde ce jour n'était pas des plus joyeux, ils se firent les plus discrets possible pour piéger toute l'ancienne bâtisse.

À chaque malice découverte les habitants de la maison criaient ou riaient aux éclats sous les houspilles de Mrs Weasley qui se fâchait faussement contre les deux têtes rousses identiques.

Aujourd'hui était leur première Halloween depuis la victoire, la première fois que tous pouvaient se reposer et simplement rire sans penser aux conséquences. Date symbolique pour la majorité des sorciers du monde magique, mais particulièrement pour les cinq héros de guerre. Elle serait dorénavant l'emblème de leur nouveau départ.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapitre V

_**Note**_

 _Salutations humains !_

 _J'ai écrit ce chapitre à la suite du précédent et je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe absolument rien (question de point de vue)._

 _Mais bon, la suite devrait être un peu plus mouvementée_.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _P.S : Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué j'ai mis quelques jours avant de poster ce chapitre, il est vrai que je suis peu constante ces derniers temps. J'ai eu aussi un terrible syndrome de la page blanche. Pas d'inquiétude il me reste quelques chapitres d'avance mais il faudrait que je m'y remette.  
Je pense à allonger le battement entre deux parution._

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Hermione. Elle avait peine à comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte. Harry était un facteur évidement, mais pourquoi avait-t-elle été d'une humeur aussi changeante ? La sorcière ne se reconnaissait plus, lorsqu'elle se voyait dans le miroir elle avait l'impression que c'était une autre personne à la place de son reflet.

Tout le monde à la maison marchait plus ou moins sur des œufs et cette situation usait bien rapidement les nerfs de Draco.

Ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner dans un silence quasi religieux quand ce dernier posa brusquement ses couverts sur la table. Tous stoppèrent leurs gestes pour diriger leur regard vers lui.

– Bon, ça suffit maintenant.

Le sang-pur fixa la brune de ses yeux d'argent liquide. Il était furieux. D'habitude, il ne disait jamais rien à Hermione, pas pour la confronter en tout cas. Le blond avait bien trop remords pour ce que sa folle de tante lui avait fait endurer. La citatrice qui la marquait sur le bras le lui rappelait tous les jours, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de la voir ainsi.

– Ressaisis-toi, Granger !

Il l'appelait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était en colère.

– D'accord tu as craqué l'autre jour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour culpabiliser autant ! La guerre nous a tous changé, tous. Ce n'est pas en se morfondant que l'on pourra s'en sortir, autant tomber sous les sorts des mangemorts !

– Malfoy, ça suffit tu-

– La ferme, Potty ! le coupa le blond brusquement. Je sais que tu veux la protéger, mais moi aussi.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure au point de se faire mal et reprit d'une voix douce :

– Hermione..

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

– Ce n'est pas grave d'être faible, ce n'est pas grave d'agir bizarrement. Nous avons survécu à une guerre qu'on a tous vu de très près, toi et Harry les premiers. Mais s'il te plaît ne te laisse pas couler, nous sommes là pour toi.

La sorcière regardait le blond, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Avait-t-elle réellement le droit de se laisser aller ? N'allait-t-il pas arriver un malheur à l'un d'entre eux si elle baissait sa garde ? Elle mordit ses lèvres en plongeant sont regard empli de larmes dans celui du dernier Malfoy, elle renifla et quelques gouttes salées dévalèrent sur ses joues. Un sanglot traversa sa gorge et suivant le conseil donné plus tôt, elle laissa tout sortir.

Qu'ils soient en plein repas passa totalement au dessus de la tête des autres et ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau autour de la brune comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt.

Hermione pleura longtemps, entourée de ses amis, elle s'endormit même, à bout de force et ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard.

[…]

La sorcière était maintenant dans le salon, un livre sur les genoux et une tasse de thé à la main. Elle devait admettre que ça lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut Draco qui passait et l'interpella précipitamment :

– Draco !

Ce dernier se stoppa net. Peu fier de son éclat des jours précédents, il évitait la brune autant que possible.

– Je voudrais te remercier, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ta méthode est, certes, brusque, mais ça a eu le mérite de me faire réagir... Alors merci.

– Pas de quoi.

Il lui répondit à peine, voulant se sauver à tout prix de la pièce. A croire que la sorcière brune était l'amorce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit à son tour de perdre le contrôle, comme une réaction en chaîne. Il esquiva rapidement un fauteuil et gravit les marches aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Draco se laissa glisser dos à la porte, une fois à terre, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes des sanglots qu'il retenait. Aucune larme ne coulait pour autant mais ses yeux étaient tout de même rougis sous l'effort. Il était un Malfoy, les Malfoy ne pleurent pas.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et releva vivement la tête, prêt à faire sortir son venin mais en perdit toute envie lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Luna. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui sans un mot, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, caressant toujours les cheveux soyeux avec une tendresse infinie. La blonde lunaire approcha son visage du sien pour frotter leurs nez ensemble en un baiser esquimau et l'autre en profita pour respirer son parfum sans se gêner. Draco entoura la taille de la sorcière pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, blottissant son visage dans son cou, il y déposa un baiser qui la fit frissonner.

Les deux blonds avaient ces gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis que Luna avait été secourue et sortie du manoir en vérité. Ensemble, ils s'étaient soutenus à chaque épreuve qu'ils avaient dû traverser et quelque chose était né entre eux. Ils savaient parfaitement les sentiments qu'il entretenaient l'un envers l'autre et cela n'avait cessé d'évoluer. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler, un regard ou un effleurement leur suffisant pour faire deviner à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les sorciers ne se cachaient pas particulièrement aux autres, mais préféraient garder ces gestes dans leur intimité.

Luna se redressa un peu pour que son regard croise le sien et lentement, elle approcha pour lui laisser le temps de reculer s'il le voulait. Comme il ne se soustrayait pas, la blonde finit par combler l'espace qui les séparait. C'était leur premier baiser. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient chaudes sur les siennes et Draco resserra sa prise autour d'elle pour rapprocher un peu plus leurs corps. Le blond s'éloigna quelques secondes à peine pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle et l'embrassa de plus belle, déposant des baisers papillons sur les lèvres de son aimée. Il glissa une main sous son haut pour caresser la peau douce sans aller plus loin pendant qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras.

Il était un Malfoy, les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. Mais dorénavant il était avant tout Draco et Draco était amoureux.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

Cette dernière prit son visage entre ses deux mains, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

– Et je t'aime aussi Draco Malfoy.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, du bout des lèvres avant de se relever, l'entraînant avec elle pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient voulu s'installer dehors pour le dîner. Il sourit, véritablement heureux pour une fois et cela éclairait son visage qui avait autrefois porté un masque de froideur.

Le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais se pardonner les sévices qu'avait subie Hermione, mais Luna était là pour le soutenir et les autres aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Luna se fit réveiller par un Neville encore tout endormi et se déplaçant au radar. Elle avait cours aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, d'autant plus que la blonde avait déjà manqué deux jours de cours pour rester à veiller sur Hermione avec les autres. La jeune fille finit par se lever pour rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine comme un seul homme, Harry était déjà en train de les servir. Elle lui sourit et souhaita le bonjour à tout le monde de sa voix rêveuse avant de s'installer à côté de Draco. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se servit du jus d'orange avant d'attraper sa fourchette pour la piquer dans ses pauvres œufs au plat qui n'avaient rien demandé. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, elle débarrassa son assiette et remonta dans sa chambre pour aller se débarbouiller et s'habiller de ses vêtements si particuliers.

Elle se fit conduire au lycée par Hermione qui allait beaucoup mieux, mais ce soir ce serait Harry qui viendrait la chercher. En effet, le brun passait son permis dans la matinée et était plutôt doué : il l'aurait du premier coup.

Luna se dirigea vers le bâtiment en sautillant, elle avait deux heures de Littérature Anglaise pour commencer la journée, sa matière préférée. Assise à sa place, elle sortit quelques feuilles et un stylo puis regarda par la fenêtre, se perdant à demi dans ses pensées. La jeune fille revint bien vite sur terre lorsque son camarade s'installa à ses cotés : il s'agissait de Jasper. Elle lui sourit et ce dernier le lui rendit avant de prendre la parole :

– Bonjour Luna, dit-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

Peu étonnant pour un vampire, mais cette dernière n'y fit pas attention.

– Bonjour Jasper. Comment vas-tu ?

– C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, tu as été absente pendant deux jours. Mais tu as l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour deviner d'où venait l'intuition du vampire. Elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que l'autre semblait décrypter les émotions autour de lui sans grande difficulté. Ignorant la question sous-jacente qu'il paraissait lui poser, elle rétorqua :

– Aurais-tu la capacité de deviner les émotions des gens qui t'entourent ? dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

L'être de luxure eut un mouvement de recul. Il savait que la jeune fille connaissait sa véritable nature et ceux avec qui elle vivait également. Jasper ne la pensait pour autant pas perspicace à ce point. Il hocha la tête discrètement sans vraiment confirmer à voix haute ce qu'elle avançait.

– Est-ce que d'autres membres de ta famille ont eux aussi des capacités ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

En effet, Luna savait que Jasper n'était pas le seul sang-froid en ville. Au lycée, il y avait également Rosalie qui se faisait passer pour sa sœur jumelle et un autre de ses frères -Edward- qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser. C'est lui-même qui lui avait appris qu'il vivait ici avec sa famille mais elle n'avait jamais vu Alice, sa compagne, ni Emmett et encore moins Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Il lui avait tout de même dit que son père était médecin (impressionnant pour un vampire) et que sa mère s'occupait de restaurer d'anciennes maisons.

Le blond d'ordinaire très secret se sentait inexplicablement apaisé aux côtés de Luna. Les émotions qui émanaient d'elle étaient toujours teintées de quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Elle agissait comme un rempart contre les émotions des autres lycéens. Il les ressentait toujours, mais pas avec autant d'intensité, comme si son don était enveloppé dans du coton. Au départ, il allait s'asseoir près d'elle pour cette simple raison, aussi égoïste soit-elle, mais la jeune femme avait rapidement percé à jour sa nature, lui dévoilant la sienne en échange.

Aujourd'hui, Jasper pouvait dire sans craindre quoique ce soit que la sorcière était son amie. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de votre famille et/ou qui ne lisait pas dans votre esprit.

– Jasper ? Tu t'es perdu dans tes pensées.

Elle lui accorda à nouveau un sourire. Il cligna des yeux de surprise et reprit un semblant de contenance avant de répondre :

– Oui, dit-t-il enfin. Alice peut voir l'avenir, en quelques sortes.. Et Edward lit les pensées.

– C'est très intéressant ! Je ne crois pas que les vampires sorciers aient ce genre de pouvoirs.

Le vampire sut aussitôt que Luna stockait cette information dans un recoin de son esprit. Au premier abord elle semblait étrange, ne ressemblant à aucun des autres élèves d'ici. Et ses tenues toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres ne tendaient pas à la rendre « normale » aux yeux de la population estudiantine. La sorcière avait été approchée lorsque quelques filles avaient remarqué qu'elle traînait avec le beau Jasper Hale. Mais la blonde se fichait bien de ces personnes intéressées et avait fait mine d'être encore plus nébuleuse que d'habitude pour les éloigner. C'est ce qui avait permis a l'éphèbe de se rendre compte qu'elle était très perspicace et intelligente, en attestaient ses notes qui étaient rarement -pour ne pas dire jamais- en dessous de B+ .

La sonnerie retentit et tous deux sursautèrent, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, occupés qu'il étaient à tantôt discuter, tantôt se perdre en réflexions intérieures. La créature attendit patiemment que Luna range ses affaires pour l'accompagner à son prochain cours. Lui en avait un à l'autre bout du bâtiment mais il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour atteindre sa classe, il aimait accompagner la jeune femme. Cette dernière qui souriait doucement s'arrêta tout net, lâchant son livre de cours qui chût à ses pieds. Elle avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un de familier. Ou peut-être était-ce un fantôme venu la hanter jusqu'ici ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de voir un peu plus de surnaturel dans les environs.

– Luna ? Luna !

Jasper se pencha vers elle, lui touchant l'épaule et elle sursauta avant de cligner des yeux, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Il ramassa son livre et le lui tendit.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Très bien. J'ai simplement cru apercevoir quelqu'un. Mais je l'ai peut-être imaginé.

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ils reprirent leur chemin et il la laissa devant la salle de son prochain cours alors que la sonnerie retentissait une seconde fois. Il ne restait aucun élève dans les couloirs, le blond utilisa alors son incroyable vitesse pour rejoindre sa classe.

La journée toucha à sa fin pour Luna et elle attendait Harry, toujours accompagnée de Jasper. Rosalie, elle, faisait la tête parce qu'elle était obligée d'attendre son frère, mais ce dernier avait quelque chose à dire au sorcier leader de la famille.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant que la Chevy ne se fasse entendre. Le brun se gara non loin des deux blonds puis sortit de la voiture. Il remarqua aussitôt la proximité entre lui et Luna, sans manquer Rosalie qui se tenait pourtant à deux cents mètres d'eux. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas vif, son corps tendu comme un arc. Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, il envahit l'espace personnel de la sorcière en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, lançant un regard méfiant au vampire.

Jasper fit un signe de tête dans la direction du sorcier pendant que Luna riait doucement du comportement de son ami trop protecteur.

– Harry, je crois que Jasper à quelque chose à nous dire, dit-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Jasper fut encore une fois épaté par la clairvoyance de la sorcière et c'était Edward qui lisait dans les pensées ? Le Survivant fixa à nouveau son regard sur le suceur de sang, sa méfiance n'avait pas disparu, mais il s'était considérablement détendu en voyant que Luna ne courrait aucun risque.

– Mon père, Carlisle Cullen, aimerait vous rencontrer pour s'entretenir avec vous. Ce n'est qu'une invitation, vous êtes en droit de refuser, ajouta Jasper alors qu'il sentait le brun commencer à s'énerver.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier sembla réfléchir un instant pour peser le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer.

– C'est d'accord. Quand veut-il nous rencontrer ?

– Ce week-end, si cela vous va. C'est son seul moment de libre en semaine.

– C'est parfait.

Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos puis se retourna, entraînant Luna avec lui pour rentrer. Cette dernière dit au revoir aux deux vampires en souriant et monta dans l'habitacle. Harry démarra puis quitta le parking du lycée.

[…]

Le week-end arriva un peu trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Il était inquiet. Après tout, lui et sa famille avaient «juste » été invités par des vampires, il doutait que ce soit pour discuter napperon. Luna avait bien essayé de le tranquilliser mais ce fut un échec cuisant, même Neville ne paraissait pas serein ce qui mettait le garçon-qui-a-survécu à cran. En fait, ils l'étaient tous plus ou moins. Enfin sauf la blonde qui rayonnait de confiance.

Ils prirent la route, la plus fantasque d'entre eux indiquant le chemin à Hermione qui était au volant. Le groupe de sorciers ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la bonne route et à tourner au bon endroit pour trouver la maison du coven. Eux aussi habitaient en pleine forêt et Neville leur fit réaliser qu'ils habitaient entre la Réserve et la propriété des Cullen.

La Chevrolet s'engagea dans l'allée menant droit à la maison vampirique. La moitié du groupe fut surprise en voyant tant de baies vitrées, ces créatures ne craignaient-t-elles pas le soleil ?

Une fois stationnée, Hermione coupa le contact et tous restèrent un moment dans le véhicule au repos avant que Harry ne fasse un geste pour ouvrir la portière passager. Tous suivirent le mouvement comme un seul homme.

Dans la maison, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils les avaient entendu arriver. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les portières se refermer, Jasper fut le plus rapide et alla ouvrir la porte à leurs invités.

Les premiers à entrer furent Harry et Hermione, suivis de près par Neville et Draco. Luna s'attarda pour saluer son ami avec enthousiasme puis rejoignit le groupe. Ils avaient l'air de lapins prêts à fuir, ou de lions à combattre si on observait assez pour remarquer les baguettes à peine visibles dans leurs poches.

Celui qui devait être le chef de famille s'avança vers eux. Il était d'une grande beauté. Blond, la peau pâle avec une stature droite et fière. Draco aurait presque pu le prendre pour un membre de sa famille s'il n'avait pas fait attention aux yeux dorés qu'ils avaient tous.

– Bonjour à tous, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je suis le chef de cette famille, dit-t-il en tendant sa main à Harry, l'air avenant.

Ce dernier la prit sans sourciller, essayant de ne pas frissonner lorsque la main pas tout à fait morte rencontra la sienne.

– Harry.

Carlisle sourit, bienveillant, et fit un geste englobant sa famille.

– Voici ma femme Esmée.

Il désigna une femme dont on ne pouvait déterminer l'âge, plus petite que Hermione. Son visage en cœur fit tout de suite l'effet qu'elle était une personne maternelle au Survivant.

– Et voici mes enfants, Jasper et Rosalie que votre amie Luna connaît déjà. Alice, la compagne de Jasper et Emmett, compagnon de Rose. Et enfin... Où est Edward ? demanda le patriarche à ses enfants.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu répondre, un jeune homme, du moins en apparence, apparût dans le salon. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Le vampire en question était plus grand que lui, sa peau était très pâle. Le sorcier détailla le visage de l'autre dont il lui arrivait encore de rêver, en commençant par ses cheveux brun-roux qui étaient coiffés un peu n'importe comment. Il passa ensuite aux pommettes hautes, à la mâchoire carrée puis aux lèvres roses et charnues avant de croiser des yeux dorés là où ils auraient dû être marrons.

Le sorcier avala difficilement sa salive, ne remarquant même pas la moldue au bras de l'être qu'il fixait. Cela ne se pouvait pas... Il aurait dû- il était mort. Retenant la vague d'espoir qui voulait désespérément monter en lui, Harry ne fit que murmurer :

– Cédric... ?

* * *

 _Mouhahah je suis cruelle de vous laissez en plan ici n'est-ce pas ? Moi j'adore ! 3_

 _Alors, vous aviez deviné ? Avez-vous des théorie sur ce qu'il va se passer ? J'attends vos réponses._


	8. Chapitre VI

_**Note**_

 _Salut mes poussins,_

 _Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est jouissif pour moi de vous représenter en train de hurler en fin du dernier chapitre à cause de mon cliffhanger. Ouais je suis sadique, et ça va continuer !_

 _Sur-ce je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et un merveilleux non-anniversaire._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _P.S : Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai du mal à répondre à vos réviews, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis notifié au petit bonheur la chance._

 _Sachez que je les ai tout de même toutes lues, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que vous soyez toujours un peu plus._

 _N'hésitez pas même si c'est pour simplement dire « j'ai aimé », même si j'aimerais avoir les détails de ce que vous préférez dans cette histoire. Elle est loin d'être finie alors vous pouvez toujours faire de petites suggestions, qui sait ? Peut-être que je ferais référence à l'une d'entre elles !_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Harry avait à peine prononcé le prénom du mort que ses amis l'entourèrent, baguettes pointées vers les potentiels ennemis. Tous formaient un cocon protecteur pour le brun qui n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Cédric. Il en était sûr, c'était lui, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

En voyant leur position offensive, Rosalie leur grogna dessus et Hermione se tourna vers elle. La sorcière leva le bout de bois haut devant elle, défiant la créature de tenter ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. Jasper, de son côté, faillit s'écrouler sous le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'assaillit en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Il était habitué à celles de sa famille, mais la palette que lui offrait les sorciers était beaucoup plus variée. Les plus fortes venaient de Harry qui était profondément triste mais chez qui l'espoir était tout aussi fort. Hermione était un concentré d'agressivité à peine retenue qui s'accentua lorsque Rosalie se fit menaçante. Neville était stressé et une immense inquiétude l'étreignait. Draco faisait preuve de sang-froid mais le vampire sentit parfaitement le soupçon de peur qui naissait en lui. Luna qui lui faisait face était désolée, mais une farouche détermination l'emportait, si elle devait se battre ce serait aux côtés du Survivant.

– Edward qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda l'humaine, visiblement inquiète.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas entendue. Le vampire se perdait dans les yeux trop verts qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser à de nombreuses reprises il y a quelques années. Il sentait son cœur mort se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il captait quelques pensées du jeune homme brun qui l'avait vu mourir.

Bientôt il ne pût plus supporter l'ambiance de la pièce et s'arracha au regard suppliant de l'autre jeune homme pour s'enfuir, laissant Bella derrière lui sans y penser à deux fois.

A peine son plus vieux fils sorti, Carlisle se plaça devant Harry, les mains levés, signe qu'il n'attaquerait pas. Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'il sentait Draco et Hermione prendre chacun une de ses mains dans les leurs. Une fois que tous furent accrochés les uns au autres le blond les fit transplaner. Un horrible « CRAC » sonore vrilla les oreilles des vampires.

Les créatures semblaient bien stupides en fixant l'endroit où se trouvaient le groupe de sorciers quelques secondes auparavant. Il leur fallut un instant pour se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et Jasper put enfin souffler lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son don.

– Carlisle ! l'apostropha Rosalie. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? L'un d'eux vient de reconnaître Edward !

Le patriarche soupira alors que sa femme se logeait dans ses bras. Les autres vampires portèrent toute leur attention sur leur père, totalement oublieux de la présence humaine.

– Je crois bien que ça a avoir avec la petite escapade d'Edward il y a quelques années.

– Tu veux dire...?

– Oui Rose, ils devaient être à Poudlard avec lui.

La magnifique vampire fit le lien immédiatement et ses yeux devinrent laiteux des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait verser. Une main sur la bouche pour retenir un sanglot, elle utilisa sa vitesse pour sortir de la maison et aller retrouver son frère.

La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, Edward était toujours à cet endroit lorsqu'il pensait à ces quelques années dans le monde sorcier. C'était une falaise donnant sur l'océan, il aimait s'asseoir sur le rocher le plus au bord pour respirer les embruns marins. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il se décala un peu et Rosalie prit place à ses côtés, restant silencieuse le temps que Edward veuille bien décrocher un mot.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était là Rose..., finit-il par murmurer trop bas pour une oreille humaine.

Sa sœur posa sa tête contre son épaule, se serrant contre lui pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour l'écouter.

– Je sais. Après tout, c'est presque surréel que cette situation ait eu lieu.

Edward hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, quelles chances y avait-il pour que Harry débarque à Forks et ne le rencontre ?

– Il m'a reconnu. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, il a su qui j'étais.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant de laisser enfouis tous les souvenirs qu'il avait pu avoir dans lesquels le-garçon-qui-a-survécu était présent.

– C'est peut-être une bonne chose, dit Rosalie après un moment de réflexion.

Son frère ne répondit pas, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux pour perdre son regard sur l'infinité bleue. Ils restèrent longtemps collés ainsi l'un à l'autre.

[…]

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le salon, Harry tomba à genoux, la respiration courte. Ses ongles griffèrent le parquet, laissant cinq traces bien visibles. Aussitôt Hermione se précipita sur lui, frottant son dos tout en apostrophant l'un d'eux.

– Neville ! Sac en papier ! Il fait une crise de panique.

Aussitôt le porteur de l'épée de Gryffondor prononça un _**accio**_ et l'objet arriva à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à lui. Il le tendit à son amie qui poussa Harry pour que son dos rencontre le bas du canapé. Elle attrapa le sac et le plaqua sur le visage du brun qui se calma progressivement. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était la respiration de moins en moins laborieuse du brun et les craquement du papier kraft. Une fois qu'il eût repris ses esprits, il murmura :

– Dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé...

– Tu n'as pas rêvé Potter, on l'a tous vu.

Le sus-nommé en soupira de soulagement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Puis il se reprit :

– Mais.. Comment c'est possible ?

Comme pour lui répondre, il vit sous ses yeux ébahis (et ceux des autres) de petites paillettes pétiller devant ses yeux et une enveloppe se matérialiser avant qu'elle n'aille se poser sur ses genoux.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et eût un sursaut alors qu'il reconnaissait la seconde lettre que son parrain lui avait promis. Le sorcier prit l'enveloppe entre ses doigts pour la rapprocher de son visage.

– Elle vient de Sirius, il m'avait dit dans sa lettre qu'une autre m'attendrait.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres entre elles en s'installant plus confortablement à côté de son ami, les autres ne tardant pas à faire de même. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, Harry gratta le cachet de cire et déplia la lettre, fronçant les sourcils quand il en vit la longueur. Visiblement son parrain avait des choses à lui expliquer, il commença à lire à voix haute :

 _« Prongsy,_

 _Je te l'avais bien dit que nous nous retrouverions une dernière fois, même si il s'agit ici d'un bout de papier !_

 _Puisque cette lettre t'es apparue, tu dois avoir revu Cédric, enfin Edward, peu importe._

 _Ce que je vais t'apprendre Harry, je le fais dans le dos de Dumbledore. J'aurais voulu te le dire bien avant mais j'étais surveillé et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que ce papier ne soit pas détruit._

 _Cedric/Edward à toujours été un vampire, Prongsy. Même lorsqu'il était à Pouldard. En fait, il a toujours été un sorcier, même avant d'être transformé, mais hormis son don et quelques fois de la magie involontaire il ne s'est jamais passé grand chose._

 _Alors que leur famille était en Angleterre, Edward a entendu parler de Poudlard. Étant un sorcier, les sorts repousse-moldus ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Et comme un heureux hasard, Dumbledore est venu le voir pour lui proposer d'intégrer l'école. A croire que ce vieux timbré veut toujours mettre les élèves en danger, enfin passons..._

Il a intégré Poudlard quelques années avant toi, ayant l'apparence d'un enfant de onze ans grâce à de très nombreux sorts de glamour et autres joyeusetés. Cedric a tout de suite été doué avec la magie selon les dires des professeurs : être un vampire a ses avantages. C'est pour cela qu'il avait un peu d'avance sur les autres élèves. Une avance qui s'accentua chaque année. Ce fût l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il décida de concourir lors du TriWizard. Se faire « tuer » par Voldemort ne faisait évidement pas partie de son plan. Il a dû repartir après qu'Amos et sa femme (mis dans la confidence depuis le début) ne lui aient organisé des obsèques.

Pour être franc, Prongsy, je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé. Cela t'aurait évité tant de peine, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

Comment ai-je pu le savoir alors ? Eh bien j'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas aperçu Edward ici et ai tiré les vers du nez au vieux citronné. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de lui faire avouer, crois-moi ! Il a fallu que je le menace de te le dire sur le champ pour qu'il le fasse.

 _Il m'a d'ailleurs lié à un sort assez retords pour que je ne te le dise pas de vive voix mais rien ne m'interdit de te l'écrire ! Eh oui mon chiot, je suis plein de ressources vois-tu !_

Je vais te laisser maintenant, je suis planqué dans un placard à balais du Square depuis trop longtemps et c'est Snivellus qui monte la garde ce soir. Il ne faudrait pas paraître suspect, n'est ce pas ?

Je t'embrasse,

 _Padfoot. »_

Harry eût un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Que ça faisait du bien de lire Sirius une dernière fois. Il se sentait plus léger, la panique et la tristesse d'avoir perdu Cédric s'étaient envolées. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu au final. Il aurait pu être en colère contre Dumbledore, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Le vieil homme était mort depuis quelques années, c'était juste à ajouter sur la liste des choses qu'il aurait été en droit de lui reprocher.

La sorcier soupira, faisant rouler sa tête sur l'épaule de Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

– Il a fait entrer un vampire dans l'école ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Et un Troll et un Cerbère. Oh et tu te souviens cette fois où nous avions un professeur qui se révéla être un Loup-Garou ?, ajouta Neville pince-sans-rire et qui n'était plus surpris de rien venant du plus grand sorcier de son temps.

– Alors c'est bien lui que j'ai cru apercevoir l'autre jour au lycée, dit Luna en penchant la tête.

Les autres se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

– Quoi ? Fit Draco.

– Eh bien, il y a quelques jours j'ai cru l'apercevoir dans un des couloirs. Je ne connais que Jasper et Rosalie, alors quand j'ai vu Edward j'ai pensé que c'était sûrement un fantôme. Forks a l'air d'être un endroit qui attire les créatures magiques.

Hermione hocha la tête aux propos de la blonde. Elle aussi avait noté l'étrangeté qu'était la petite ville, elle devrait faire des recherches là-dessus.

– Décidément, il faut toujours que j'atterrisse dans des endroits bizarres.

Harry sourit, il ne devrait pas en être étonné après toutes ses aventures à Poudlard et le destin qui l'avait attendu dû à la prophétie. Il se releva et s'étira.

– Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller me promener. J'ai besoin d'aller m'éclaircir les idées.

– Harry, tu as bien entendu lorsqu'on a dit que l'endroit attirait les créatures magiques ? Et si l'une d'entre elle t'attaquait ?

Le brun sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts à plusieurs reprises.

– Ça va aller Hermione, au pire je transplanerai ici et personne ne pourra suivre ma trace.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et sourit aux autres. Draco et Neville ne firent que hocher la tête tandis que Luna lui accordait un clin d'œil.

– Amuse-toi bien Harry ! lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

[…]

Le jeune homme était dans la forêt depuis maintenant quelques heures et la nuit commençait à tomber et sous les arbres au feuillage épais il faisait déjà noir. Mais il n'en avait cure, les lucioles -ou étaient-ce des fées?- s'étaient éveillées et éclairaient assez le sous-bois pour qu'il puisse voir assez loin devant lui. Harry profitait simplement de sa promenade pour se vider l'esprit et repenser aux derniers événements. Décidément, venir ici le faisait beaucoup réfléchir se dit-il moqueur.

Il profita encore de quelques instants de calme avant de voir une forme floue passer devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Avait-il rêvé ? Il essaya de se raisonner mais la forme repassa à nouveau devant lui. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Aussitôt qu'il se sentit en danger, le sauveur du monde sorcier eût sa baguette entre les mains et son corps se tendit. Il resta attentif, retenant sa respiration dans l'espoir de mieux capter les bruits environnants. Une branche craqua et il se tourna vers le son. Il entendit un rire et fit volte face. Toujours rien.

– Bonjour.

Il se retourna à nouveau aussi vite qu'il le pût et resta un instant dubitatif. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait une jeune femme rousse. Elle était pieds nus, portait un simple jean kaki et un débardeur blanc. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage qui était magnifique, d'une beauté froide et dure comme la pierre. Sa comparaison le fit sourire lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rouges prédateurs. Elle était définitivement un être de la nuit. Loin de se laisser démonter pour autant et surtout essayant de gagner du temps au cas où elle l'attaquerait, il haussa un sourcil :

– Bonjour ?

– Je m'appelle Victoria.

Elle sourit et son charme factice opéra une nouvelle fois.

– Tu sens terriblement bon.

Ok, maintenant ça commençait à être légèrement flippant.

– Euh... Merci. Enfin, je suppose.

Il lui fit un sourire crispé et alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, il recula d'un pas. La vampire flamboyante sourit de plus belle et il ferma les yeux, son mouvement venait de lui coûter la vie. Il savait parfaitement que Victoria était trop près de lui. Le Survivant savait qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de penser à un informulé avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à sa gorge. Alors c'était comme ça que le grand Harry Potter allait finir ? Tué par une vampire ? Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Hermione et de rester à la maison. Par Merlin et Morgane, quel idiot il pouvait être !

Le survivant inspira fortement, essayant de garder son sang froid. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre de cette manière, il avait battu Voldemort par Merlin ! Les yeux verts hypnotiques s'ouvrirent de nouveau, se braquant sur le monstre en face de lui. L'attitude du sorcier changea instantanément, devenant plus hostile que tout à l'heure, sa main serrant le bout de bois magique.  
Avant que la femme ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il lui lança un _**Expeliarmus**_ informulé qui la déstabilisa quelques secondes. Puis, il enchaîna avec des sorts de plus en plus dévastateurs. Mais elle était plus rapide et esquivait bon nombre des malédictions que lui envoyait le brun, gagnant du terrain. Harry se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il avait bien un sort en réserve mais n'était pas certain de vouloir l'utiliser.

La vampire se rapprocha encore et sa peur se mua en une farouche envie de vivre, c'est sans trembler qu'il hurla en pointant sa baguette sur elle :

– _**Lamia Contritio* !**_

Mais elle s'esquiva au dernier moment, il l'avait manquée. Ok, maintenant il pouvait paniquer.

La rousse ronronna un instant de plaisir, savourant le moment avant la mise à mort de cet humain qui avait décidément quelque chose en plus. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais son sang l'attirait comme si elle venait de rencontrer son chanteur. A réflexion, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Peu importe, le sang des chanteurs était le meilleur, elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait se régaler. Elle se lécha les lèvres et prit son élan. Alors qu'elle était prête à l'attraper, quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet et elle se fit projeter contre un arbre qui se brisa lorsque son corps le rencontra.

Harry sursauta au bruit que fit le corps de la créature lorsque qu'il rencontra le bois. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Cédric, enfin Edward, devant lui. Le vampire était dos à lui, le protégeant de la femme qui se relevait déjà, un sourire féroce plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges.

– Alors mon mignon on a laissé tomber son humaine pour un autre humain ? Tu as bien raison il sent meilleur que celui de Freesia**. C'est écœurant au bout d'un moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle gloussa alors que Edward lui sifflait dessus tel un félin en colère. Victoria fit mine de s'approcher mais l'autre gronda et elle ne cacha pas son hilarité avant que son visage prenne les traits d'une haine sans nom.

– Je tuerais tous ceux que tu essayeras de protéger, mon mignon. Ton humaine et celui-là aussi. Tu m'as pris James, je prendrais donc tous ceux que tu aimes.

Elle eût un sourire tordu et s'évanouit dans la forêt. Edward attendit le moment où il ne put plus entendre le son des pas que produisaient la rousse pour se tourner vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient noirs, signe qu'il avait faim. Le Survivant songea un instant à reculer, mais il s'agissait de Cédric, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le vampire eût visiblement du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Après une grande inspiration qu'il regretta -le parfum de Harry était vraiment entêtant- il le fixa un instant en retenant ses crocs qui voulaient sortir.

– Merci, dit le sorcier pour briser le silence qui s'étirait.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Edward.

Harry marqua une pause. Désolé ? Mais de quoi enfin ?

– De quoi parles-tu ? Tu viens probablement de me sauver la vie.

– D'être mort, enfin tu vois.

– Oh.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu avala difficilement sa salive. Il croisa le regard encore plus sombre de l'autre, cherchant la couleur marron qui lui rappelait son ancien camarade, mais il y vit seulement une profonde tristesse.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cédric-

– Edward.

– Pardon ?

– Mon prénom. Je m'appelle Edward.

– C'est vrai. Edward donc. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Voldemort t'a lancé cet avada, mais plutôt de la mienne, en fait.

Harry baissa les yeux alors que le souvenir du corps froid et raide de Cédric/Edward remontait son esprit. Il s'en voulait tellement.

– Tu m'as manqué, murmura le sorcier alors que d'autres souvenirs se faisaient plus présents.

La première fois que Edward lui avait parlé. La fois où lui-même l'avait prévenu pour les dragons. Et la fois où le Poufsouffle lui avait dit de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets pour en profiter et écouter l'œuf d'or. Un autre souvenir remonta. C'était juste après la fin du bal de Noël. Harry était sorti pour prendre l'air, laissant Ron se débrouiller avec une Hermione en larmes et qui l'affublait de quelques noms d'oiseaux. Cédric l'avait rejoint après avoir raccompagné Cho. Posté à ses côtés ils avaient parlé quelques minutes, se faisant rire mutuellement avant que le noir et jaune ne se penche sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que l'autre était parti, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé mais après ça leurs rapports avaient changé et même s'ils ne se parlaient que très peu, leurs regards en disaient long.

Edward ne perdit évidement pas une miette des pensées du sorcier et sourit douloureusement lorsque le dernier souvenir lui parvint.

– Tu m'as manqué toi aussi Harry, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

*La Freesia est une plante originaire d'Afrique du Sud, cultivée pour ses fleurs très odorantes, aux couleurs variées. C'est aussi l'odeur qu'aurait le sang de Bella selon les vampires. ← Je ne sais pas comment le sang humain pourrait avoir une autre odeur que le métal, demandez à Stephenie Meyer. En vrai ça pue grave, je comprends pas pourquoi les vampires aiment cette odeur, ça doit fonctionner comme l'herbe à chat surement.

** _ **Lamia Contritio**_ est un sort de mon invention. Littéralement il signifie « Destruction du Vampire » en Latin. Si vous l'avez vu dans d'autres fanfictions, ce n'est que fortuit.

* * *

 _Boom ! Alors, vous attendiez-vous à ça ? Comment vous la trouvez la Victoria ? Assez psychotique ou pas encore assez ? X)_


	9. Chaptire VII

_**Note**_

 _Salut mes petits poulets enflammés,_

 _Si vous retrouvez la référence au film Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets dans ce chapitre, vous aurez un bon point !_

 _Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont follow et reviewer l'histoire, elle en compte toujours un peu plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends votre avis avec impatience._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

Après la pseudo bataille, Edward avait raccompagné Harry jusque chez lui, la menace de Victoria n'étant pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le sorcier l'avait cependant arrêté à une dizaine de mètres de la maison. Le vampire pouvait parfaitement le laisser là sans qu'il encoure quoique ce soit. Le Survivant ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis de toute cette histoire avec la sang-froid, pas qu'il ne prenne la menace au sérieux, mais il agirait en temps et en heure.

L'autre jeune homme avait été réticent mais le plus vivant des deux s'était éloigné avec un « _Bonne nuit Edward._ » et deux minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée se refermait derrière lui.

L'éternel poussa un soupir inutile et resta un moment à veiller sur la maison, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'endorme. Il avait entendu Harry raconter sa soirée « tranquille » à ses amis, qu'il n'avait croisé rien ni personne et que « _Non Hermione je ne te cache rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?_ ».

Le brun n'avait pas tardé à aller se coucher pendant que les autres veillaient un peu plus longtemps.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt plus loin dans la journée, Edward avait été confronté à une Bella ronchonne et inquiète. Cette dernière avait passé la nuit dans la chambre à l'attendre avec l'accord d'Esmée et faisait déjà le pied de grue depuis deux heures lorsqu'il était rentré vers dix heures.

L'humaine s'était jetée sur lui, le palpant _partout_ où elle pouvait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il aurait ricané tant la situation était ironique, qui des deux était au-dessus dans la chaîne alimentaire déjà ?

La frêle jeune fille l'avait forcé à s'asseoir puis il l'avait écouté palabrer d'une oreille distraite en repensant à leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais son sang l'avait charmé et il se sentait obligé de la protéger comme s'il avait été pris au piège.

Parfois, il lui en voulait tellement que s'il avait été sans se nourrir pendant plus d'une semaine, lui arracher la tête aurait été une option qu'il aurait considéré. Sa situation était à double tranchant. Edward n'était pas idiot, ayant remarqué que Bella faisait tout pour l'attirer vers elle et il ne pouvait faire autrement que la garder près de lui pour ne pas qu'elle parle d'eux. Rosalie avait eût raison dès le début mais il avait été aveuglé par les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir.

– Edward tu m'écoutes ?, dit la jeune fille le mécontentement présent dans sa voix.

– Désolé, tu disais ?

Elle soupira exagérément en haussant les épaules puis se leva de la banquette où ils étaient assis et prit la direction de la porte.

– Puisque ma conversation t'est si peu agréable, je vais aller chez quelqu'un qui m'écoutera.

– Tu vas chez le chien ?, grogna-t-il malgré lui, les loups garous et les vampires étaient comme l'huile et l'eau.

L'humaine se retint de sautiller alors qu'elle entendait celui qu'elle aimait se mettre en colère à la mention de Jacob, dommage que ça ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cependant elle n'en savait rien et partit, son moi intérieur faisant une danse de la joie.

Lorsque Bella fut sortie, il s'écroula sur la banquette et mit en route l'air de Debussy qu'il aimait tant grâce à la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi. Edward resta quelques heures ainsi sans bouger, se concentrant sur le piano qui jouait, ses doigts esquissant parfois les notes. C'est le _ding dong_ caractéristique de la porte d'entrée qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Le vampire se redressa inhumainement et eût le temps d'arriver au bas de l'escalier pour voir Alice ouvrir aux sorciers tout en s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

– Ils sont revenus !

Il avait raté un épisode ?

Harry, qui était tout devant, fut le premier à pénétrer dans le salon, vite suivi de ses amis. Tous les vampires étaient en face d'eux et le sorcier le plus puissant parût gêné quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

– Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'autre fois… Revoir Ced- Edward, m'a un peu chamboulé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour faire passer son embarras.

– En même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un sensé être mort se tient debout devant vous, commenta Draco.

Le brun hocha la tête distraitement et avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'étire, Carlisle prit les devants.

– Bien, comme je vous l'expliquais, voici ma famille et nous sommes les Cullen. Comme vous le savez maintenant, Edward a été à Poudlard avec vous.

Le groupe de sorciers échangea un regard puis se présentèrent tour à tour. Harry en premier, expliqua brièvement qui il était sans trop s'attarder. Vint ensuite Hermione qui les informa du strict minimum, à savoir : son nom et son prénom. Draco suivit, se pâmant quelque peu en déclarant son nom de famille, on disait ce qu'on voulait mais avant son père les Malfoy étaient très respectés. Neville se présenta sans s'attarder, parlant le moins possible. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise entouré de tant de vampires. Luna quant à elle se lança dans un discours assez décousu, si bien que lorsqu'elle leur dit enfin son nom, personne n'avait compris.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Esmée les invita à boire le thé et tous acceptèrent se retrouvant dans les sofas spacieux et confortables. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur qui ne les aurait jamais vu, la scène paraissait tout à fait banale, deux familles prenaient le thé ensemble. S'il y avait une personne qui connaissait les sorciers et les observait attentivement, il aurait pu voir la ligne tendue de leurs épaules et leurs mains fébriles qui s'occupaient pour ne pas chercher leurs baguettes.

Un silence pesant s'éternisait quand le porteur de l'Épée de Gryffondor prit timidement la parole :

– Au fait, qui était la moldue avec Edward ?

– Moldue ?, demanda Rosalie en le regardant comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

– L'humaine, la fille banale sans pouvoirs magiques et qui n'est pas un vampire, fit Draco en cachant mal son mépris, éducation oblige.

Harry lui mit d'ailleurs un coup de coude dans les côtes et le blond grogna avant de lui rendre. Ça aurait pu partir en pugilat si Alice n'avait pas répondue un peu froidement :

– Il s'agit de Bella, ma meilleure amie, Draco haussa les épaules à cette mention.

– Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer pourquoi quelqu'un n'ayant absolument _rien_ à faire dans _notre_ monde y a été convié ?, demanda Hermione en s'échauffant légèrement.

La sorcière n'y pouvait rien, toute nouveauté était désormais une menace avant tout. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que le reste du coven s'était tourné vers le vampire le plus vieux de la fratrie.

– C'est plus ou moins de ma faute ?

– Plus ou moins, vraiment Edward ? C'est totalement de ta faute !, s'insurgea Rosalie.

Le susnommé hocha la tête.

– C'est totalement de ma faute, dit-il d'une voix monocorde, il s'était assez excusé pour ça.

– Mais comment ça se fait ?, demanda Harry incrédule.

– Elle est sa chanteuse, dit Luna d'une voix claire.

Les vampires (sauf Jasper) se retournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme, surpris par sa déduction exacte. C'était triste à dire mais l'ancienne Ravenclaw était tellement fantasque que certains en oubliaient son intelligence. Hermione embraya sur la remarque de Luna comme si les vampires n'avaient pas l'air d'idiots en fixant son amie.

– Pour les vampires, la Cantante ou Chanteuse, désigne « la proie à tout prix » parce que leur sang est le meilleur qu'ils goûteront. À noter que le terme est le même pour un homme ou une femme. Beaucoup d'entre eux, la confondent souvent avec leur âme sœur puisqu'ils ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte que c'est uniquement leur sang qui les attire. Il peut y avoir deux réactions, soit le vampire tue sa Cantante dès qu'il la croise, ou alors il s'attache à elle et veut la protéger ce qui est totalement contre-productif. Un vampire qui rencontre sa Chanteuse finira par la tuer, ou, et s'il a de la chance, par la transformer. Il est aussi possible qu'il ne la rencontre jamais.

La brune qui n'était même pas essoufflée après son petit exposé, haussa un sourcil en direction de son ancien camarade. Il aurait rougit s'il avait pu.

– C'est totalement ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ça en cours.

– Parce que tu n'as jamais eu Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Snape.

– Bon maintenant qu'on sait de quoi il en retourne qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Draco avec flegme.

– C'est à dire ?

– Eh bien, on la laisse se faire manger ou on lui fait un petit tour d'oubliettes ?, continua-t-il en regardant ses ongles impeccables.

Alice se leva rapidement, visiblement très en colère contre le sang-pur.

– Tu ne lui feras rien du tout espèce de sale petit-

– _**Stupefix !**_

La petite vampire fut repoussée au loin et resta figée dans la position qu'elle avait adopté, Jasper se précipita sur elle en essayant de la réveiller mais rien n'y fit.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Neville, qui avait agi un peu vivement, essayait tant bien que mal de se faire plus petit qu'il n'était. Draco qui était à ses côtés, envahit un peu de son espace personnel comme pour le rassurer et surtout empêcher une nouvelle attaque. Luna se leva puis se dirigea vers Jasper comme s'il n'était pas une menace potentielle et croisa les yeux emplis de fureur de sa compagne.

– Elle allait attaquer Draco, Jasper. Neville l'a vu et a maîtrisé la situation. Vous êtes peut-être des vampires, mais nous sommes des sorciers qui avons fait la guerre, elle accrocha ses yeux nébuleux à ceux dorés de son ami. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer des inconnus, tu devrais le savoir.

La blonde caressa doucement la joue dure et froide comme de la pierre avant de murmurer un « _**enervate**_ » pour libérer Alice. La petite brune se releva trop vite pour qu'ils puissent le voir, sans accorder un seul regard à son mari.

– Alice, l'interpella Harry. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour la plaisanterie de Draco qui ne fait rire que lui. Mais si tu essayes encore une fois d'attaquer l'un des miens je te conseillerais de courir vite et loin.

La femelle ne répondit pas et sortit précipitamment à l'étonnement de sa famille. Elle avait toujours l'air jovial d'habitude, mais il est vrai que la voyante était très susceptible dès que le sujet de conversation était Bella.

Carlisle se tourna vers le groupe qui respirait encore et son visage était contrit.

– Je vous présente nos excuses pour l'attitude de ma fille, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait et prit un air blasé avant de frapper l'arrière du crâne de son acolyte blond.

– Malfoy j'aimerais bien ne pas déclencher une guerre seulement un mois après notre arrivée. Tu penses ce que tu veux des moldus mais garde tes remarques pour toi !

– Sinon quoi Potter ? Tu vas me demander d'aller au coin ?!

Harry sourit sournoisement, ce qui inquiéta le blond et il avait bien raison. Le brun se pencha à son oreille pour y murmurer.

– Sinon je dis à Luna que tu ne crois pas aux Nargoles.

Le visage du sorcier raffiné blanchit un peu. Luna adorait les Nargoles et Draco aimait la blonde de tout son cœur. Vraiment. Mais parfois, les créatures qu'elle lui décrivait passaient un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas la blesser en lui disant que pour lui, ces créatures étaient comme _Les Contes de Beedle le Bard,_ de jolies histoires. Fier de son effet, Harry lui murmura :

– Alors, on a peur Malfoy ?

– Tu aimerais bien, répondit-il farouchement.

Il y eût un regard électrique entre les deux jeunes hommes et l'espace d'un instant c'est comme s'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Hermione qui les regardait, esquissa un sourire et ses épaules se détendirent. Elle frappa dans ses mains, ramenant l'attention de tous dans sa direction.

– Bon et si nous en revenions à nos moutons ?

Tout le monde vint se réinstaller autour de la table, Jasper avait un air maussade et Emmet pressa son épaule en signe de soutien. La sorcière reprit :

– Je ne voudrais pas faire renaître des tensions mais Draco a pointé quelque chose d'important. Cette moldue...

Elle chercha un des sang-froid du regard et c'est Carlisle qui lui répondit :

– Bella.

– Bella donc. Elle est une menace. Non !, dit-elle alors que certains allaient réagir. Elle connaît votre nature alors qu'elle est humaine et c'est dangereux. Pourquoi pensez-vous que les sorciers se soient retirés du monde visible et aient inventé les sorts repousse-moldus ? La chasse aux sorcières ça vous dit quelque chose ? Il faut trouver une solution. Edward, vous êtes ensemble non ? Alors tu pourrais la transformer.

– Elle aimerait bien. Nous ne sommes pas en couple Hermione. Et quand bien même, à cause des Loups avec qui nous avons un traité, je ne pourrais pas mordre Bella sans me faire démembrer.

La brune grimaça à l'image mentale qui lui venait et Harry prit sa suite.

– Alors on reste juste comme ça en attendant qu'une catastrophe arrive ? Je veux dire, dans le meilleur des cas pour nous elle se fait interner. Le problème c'est que Forks est une petite ville et assez isolée qui plus est, la psychose pourrait vite se répandre parmi les habitants.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air surprit par la mention des Loups, remarqua Rosalie.

– Oh, Hermione a fait connaissance avec eux. Le brun eût un petit sourire. Ils se souviendront d'elle ne vous en faîtes pas.

– Mais retournons à Bella, reprit son amie embarrassée. À part la surveiller concrètement nous n'avons pas de solution c'est ça ?

– C'est malheureusement exact, dit Edward en poussant un soupir factice.

– D'autant plus qu'elle est plus ou moins en danger, intervint Emmet qui avait été étonnamment silencieux.

Il y eût un blanc parmi les morts-vivants, visiblement le géant avait gaffé.

– Comment ça ?, demanda Neville qui avait activé son mode chef de guerre.

– Il y a deux ans, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés avec Bella, nous avons profité d'un orage pour jouer au Baseball et l'inviter. Un autre groupe de vampires est venu à notre rencontre, Laurent, Victoria et James. Le premier était plutôt pacifique et visiblement le chef, mais les deux autres étaient des âmes sœurs. James a senti Bella et l'a prise en chasse, une bataille a eût lieu et nous l'avons détruit, mais depuis Victoria cherche un moyen de se venger.

– Donc elle cherche possiblement à tuer ta moldue ? On a qu'à la laisser faire.

– Draco !, s'exclamèrent ses amis.

– Oh ça va ! Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter... mais ne me faîtes pas croire que ça ne nous retirerait pas une épine du pied !

– Mais puisqu'on ne peut rien faire autant se concentrer sur Victoria vous ne pensez pas ?

– À ce sujet..., ajouta Harry soudain très mal à l'aise.

Hermione l'épingla de ses yeux bruns et le Survivant rentra sa tête entre ses épaules. Si ses prunelles avaient été des lasers il serait déjà mort, heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas.

– Harry James Potter ! Je te somme de me dire ce qui se passe.

– Mais..., tenta le jeune homme.

– Exécution.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu déglutit bruyamment, sous les regards curieux des êtres de la nuit et celui meurtrier de son amie. Il allait se prendre une branlée il le savait, Hermione ne le frapperait pas même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais il allait subir des piques pendant des jours et Harry ne pouvait supporter la sorcière lorsqu'elle lui en voulait.

– J'ai, comme qui dirait, croisé Victoria, dit-il enfin.

– Quoi ?, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu as rencontré une vampire psychopathe et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous le dire ?! Es-tu inconscient ou tout simplement idiot ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu y pense bougre de crétin ?!

– J'étais là, l'interrompit Edward alors qu'elle allait continuer.

– Quoi ?, cette fois c'était au tour de Rosalie de crier et sa voix crissa comme une craie sur un tableau.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ?, demanda Esmée très inquiète.

Son aîné aurait voulu lui mentir qu'il en aurait été incapable. Edward n'avait jamais su résister au visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle était soucieuse et inquiète à son sujet ou celui de sa fratrie. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

– J'étais en train de chasser quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'un combat. Je suis allé voir sans avoir l'envie d'intervenir... mais quand j'ai vu Victoria prête à bondir sur Harry je l'ai arrêtée. Elle ne pouvait plus l'atteindre ensuite puisque je le protégeais, alors elle l'a menacé en plus de Bella. Il ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, je n'étais pas d'accord mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.

– Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous nous accordons, murmura Hermione acide.

La brune reprit après avoir longuement inspiré pour tenter de se calmer.

– Bon je résume. Une tarée, dont vous avez tué le compagnon veut tuer ta Bella et maintenant Harry pour se venger. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

– Nous avons recensé quelques disparitions inquiétantes dans Seatle et ses alentours. Il semble qu'elle est entrain de créer une armée, lui dit Carlisle avec calme.

– De mieux en mieux décidément, commenta Draco.

– Et vos souverains laissent faire ?, demanda Luna surprise.

Les vampires s'entre-regardèrent et les têtes firent un mouvement négatif. Le coven était en mauvais terme avec les Volturis. Une sombre histoire d'un Edward dépressif au point de se vendre à la royauté pour en finir. Déjà qu'ils les avaient en grippe après avoir appris que ce dernier avait révélé leur nature à une humaine. Comble de l'ironie c'était Isabella qui l'avait sauvé -Draco n'avait pas caché son ricanement- grâce à son pouvoir de bouclier mental.

Hermione n'avait pas fini de soupirer, décidément, qu'elle bande de bras cassés. Elle reprit les choses en mains puisque personne ne semblait le faire.

– Bon. Puisqu'on ne peut demander de l'aide à votre royauté il faut aller voir ailleurs. Des idées ?

– Malheureusement il n'y a pas trente-six mille créatures à qui demander, fit Emmet.

– Il n'y a que les Loups, peut-être pourrions-nous demander une alliance temporaire ?

Carlisle prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question que lui posait sa femme.

– Je pense que nous pouvons essayer. Avec l'arrivée des nouveau-nés leur territoire sera également en danger, autant nous allier pour cette bataille.

– Sauf erreur de ma part, la nouvelle génération ne s'est jamais battue contre les nôtres, fit remarquer la plus belle vampire.

– Alors je leur apprendrais, affirma Jasper.

– Tu es sûr mon chéri ?

– Mais oui, ne vous en faîtes pas Esmée. D'ailleurs, nous aussi aurons quelques petites choses à leur apprendre, intervint Harry.

Le survivant souriait de la même manière que Sirius lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une mauvaise blague. Pour le sorcier en revanche c'était pour une tout autre raison. Il croisa le regard de Draco et sût immédiatement que la même idée leur traversait l'esprit. Ils allaient un peu rire mais au final ça servirait bien à tout le monde.

À l'unanimité, il fût donc décidé que les sorciers contacteraient les Loups pour une réunion où les trois clans seraient présents. Fallait-il encore convaincre ces têtes dures comme le bois.

* * *

 _Alooooors ? Vous avez trouvé la référence au film ou bien vous donnez votre langue au chat ?_

 _Autrement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des pronostics pour la suite et les événements à venir ?  
Aussi, une question qui me vient à l'esprit : Êtes-vous plutôt pour ou contre l'ajout d'un OC (Other Characters, donc un personnage crée de toute pièces) dans une fanfiction ? Oui ou Non ? Dans tous les cas pourquoi ? _


	10. Chapitre VIII

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre qui a tardé à sortir et pour être franche, je ne suis pas certaine que cette tendance tende à évoluer dans le bon sens. J'ai encore un chapitre d'avance après celui-ci et le chapitre dix est en cours d'écriture mais loin d'être terminé._

 _Je n'avais pas tellement envie de vous en parler, mais parce que j'aime ma fanfiction et que vous qui suivez et commentez cette histoire, sachez que vous ne le faites pas en vain._

 _J'ai quelques problèmes personnels d'ordre psychologique (rien de grave rassurez-vous) qui m'ont comme qui dirait fauché l'herbe sous le pied. Depuis que j'en ai pris conscience, je vois un spécialise et je remonte doucement mais sûrement la pente, mais le fait est que parfois, je passe par des périodes où je n'arrive pas à écrire. J'ai envie d'écrire, les idées sont dans ma tête et je n'ai plus qu'à poser les mots dessus mais c'est là que je suis bloquée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, à me fixer sur les personnages et l'histoire et j'ai toujours eu tendance à me mettre la pression, ce qui n'aide en rien._

 _Je veux juste vous dire que je ne lâche pas cette histoire pour autant et que j'y mettrais un point final, (pour vous dire j'ai même des idées de spin-off) peu importe le temps que ça prendra. J'espère que vous saurez me comprendre et que vous suivre toujours cette histoire malgré ça._

 _Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

Ce fut Hermione qui se présenta pour tenter de convaincre les Loups de les rejoindre dans la guerre contre les nouveaux-nés. Étant donné qu'elle les avait déjà rencontrés, ce serait plus simple de passer par quelqu'un qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Mais la sorcière avait peur de ne pas se maîtriser et de répéter le comportement de l'autre fois, elle avait donc demandé à Neville de l'accompagner.

Cette dernière savait parfaitement à quel point il était peu à l'aise entouré des vampires, alors elle espérait que son contact serait plus facile auprès des changeurs de peau.

Pour se rendre à la réserve ils prirent la Chevrolet et c'est celui qui aurait pu être le survivant qui conduisit. Le jeune homme avait obtenu son permis il y a peu et était véritablement heureux de pouvoir conduire le bolide. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres alors que l'air s'engouffrait par les fenêtres pour emmêler leurs cheveux et il accéléra un peu plus pour entendre le vrombissement du moteur qui ronronnait parfaitement. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Réserve, il ralentit un peu sur le chemin de terre rougeâtre et fini par s'arrêter.

Le bruit que fit la voiture en arrivant attira Jacob hors de chez lui avec précipitation. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le son caractéristique de la Chevy. Cela voulait certainement dire que Hermione était là. Il faillit en sauter de joie. Bella était venue plusieurs jours auparavant, seulement pour se plaindre d'Edward et des nouveaux habitants de Forks. Autant dire qu'il s'en tapait comme de l'an quarante de la sangsue et comme il connaissait déjà les sorciers...

En sortant, il fut un peu déconfit en découvrant que la sorcière n'était pas seule. Le jeune homme qui était avec elle l'aidait à lisser ses cheveux devenus fous et cela lui tira un grognement qu'il réprima comme il pût. Le loup savait qu'il devait se calmer, la jeune fille ne savait pas encore ce qui les reliait -d'autant que le lien était à sens unique- et charger l'un de ses amis n'était définitivement pas une solution. Il les observa donc jusqu'à ce qu'il aient fini en rongeant son frein, mais lorsque la sorcière lui parla, un sourire apparu immédiatement sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage.

– Salut Jacob. Je te présente Neville, l'un de mes amis.

– Bonjour Hermione, Neville, ajouta le loup en hochant la tête vers l'autre jeune homme. Que me vaut cette visite ?

La brune rougit légèrement, semblant embarrassée du sujet à aborder.

– En fait.. Je viens vous demander un service.

– C'est à dire ?

– Nous avons besoin de vous pour contrer une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés, dit Neville de but en blanc.

Pour les pincettes, c'était raté. Surpris, Jacob recula d'un pas, questionnant les deux autres du regard. Puis, reprenant ses esprits il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

– Il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres, je ne suis pas l'alpha et par conséquent, je ne peux pas prendre de décisions pour tout le monde. Venez avec moi.

L'indien leur fit signe de le suivre et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, Neville plus alerte que d'habitude. Hermione le comprenait, elle même n'était pas venue sans défenses mais, pour le rassurer, elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer légèrement. Le botaniste lui sourit faiblement et lui rendit son geste.

Cela ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir au jeune homme de devoir demander l'approbation de son alpha. Lui et Sam ne s'entendaient plus depuis que le Changement avait eut lieu. Ce dernier était devenu le chef de la meute après que Jacob ai annoncé ne pas vouloir prendre cette place trop rapidement. Mais ses gênes le contredisaient constamment et les rixes entre eux étaient nombreuses, certains loups se demandant d'ailleurs à qui il devaient réellement se soumettre en temps que beta. En plus de ça, il était évident que l'indien légèrement plus âgé usait et abusait de son pouvoir, particulièrement sur Leah et Seth. Elle étant son ex petite-amie avant qu'il ne s'imprègne et son frère trop jeune, se faisait plus ou moins bizuter. Jacob supportait de moins en moins la situation et était anxieux à l'avance de sa demande. Hermione avait bien faillit faire sortir l'alpha de ses gongs la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et il était persuadé que le fait qu'elle soit son Imprégnée ne changerait rien au comportement du chef en vigueur.

Bientôt, le Loup s'arrêta devant une maison de belle taille, une véranda ouverte laissait apercevoir une cuisine toute équipée où une femme s'attelait à la tâche. Lorsque Jacob l'interpella, les sorciers faillirent sursauter aux profondes cicatrices qui marquaient son visage mais après tout, eux même n'en étaient pas exempts.

Hermione gratta son bras par un réflexe compulsif et son ami l'empêcha de se blesser en reprenant sa main dans un geste naturel.

Pendant ce temps, le loup roux avait demandé à la femme -Emily, si Neville avait réussi à suivre- d'appeler un certain Sam et le reste de la meute. A peine quinze minutes plus tard une troupe de loups gigantesques déboulait dans la clairière, grognant et aboyant. Par réflexe, les deux sorciers se tinrent sur leurs gardes, il fallut que Jacob vienne à leurs côtés et que les autres reprennent forme humaine pour qu'ils se détendent un temps soit peu.  
L'un des indiens s'approcha d'eux, certainement le chef de meute -Sam donc- si l'ont en croyait sa démarche fière et assurée.

– Tu as demandé à nous voir Jacob ?, demanda-t-il.

– En vérité, c'est Hermione et Neville. Ils vous expliquerons mieux que moi.

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard, entretenant une conversation muette avant que la jeune fille ne se racle la gorge et ne parte en monologue :

– Bon je suppose que vous connaissez les Cullen ? Un grognement unanime lui répondit et elle continua sans s'en préoccuper. Et vous savez sûrement qu'ils sont en conflit et l'un d'eux en particulier : Edward. Pour ceux qui auraient manqué l'info, les Cullen ont rencontré un trio de vampires il y a deux ans. D'eux d'entre eux étaient des Compagnons et le mâle un Chasseur, il a pris Bella en chasse mais n'a réussi qu'à se faire démembrer par le coven d'ici. Or, la femelle -Victoria- veut se venger d'Edward en tuant la moldue. Si ça n'avait été que ça on les aurait laissé s'en charger. Le problème est que maintenant, cette vampire psychopathe veut aussi tuer Harry et est en train de crée une armée.

La brune soupira, légèrement essoufflée. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa « miss-je-sais-tout » et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça faisait du bien.

– Nous n'avons que faire des conflits entre sang-froid. dit Sam avec un ton légèrement hautain en bombant le torse.

Hermione soupira de frustration, elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage envers cet Alpha de pacotille. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire à quel point il était idiot, Neville s'avança d'un pas, le défiant clairement.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Sam grogna mais Neville continua. Tu ne veux pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Victoria crée une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés, ce qui veut dire plus féroces et plus puissant que tu n'en as jamais vu dans ta vie. Il est stupide et inconscient de croire que si nous ne faisons pas front ensemble, vous gagnerez. Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont ! Le meilleur choix à faire pour toi et ta meute, c'est un traité temporaire entre vos deux races. Réfléchis y.

– Il a raison Sam, intervint Jacob. Si jamais nous nous retrouvions impuissant face à eux, qui protégera les humains ?

Le chef de la meute sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se reprendre.

– Non.

Tout le monde en resta coi. Comment ça non ?

– Es-tu décérébré ma parole ? explosa Hermione. Ne comprends-tu pas dans ton petit cerveau que si vous ne faites rien tout le monde va en pâtir ?

C'en était trop pour l'ancienne Gryffondor, voulait-il tous les mener à leur perte ou bien l'alpha n'en avait rien à faire de sa meute et des gens qu'il était sensé protéger ?

Le concentré d'agressivité qu'elle était fit rapidement monter la température du côté des Loups et Sam ne tarda pas à se transformer. C'était sans compter sur Jacob qui se changea à son tour, communicant par la pensée avec l'autre. Il lui fit comprendre que s'il osait attaquer Hermione, il l'à défendrait, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de décourager l'alpha qui chargea droit sur elle.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Le Loup roux qu'était devenu l'imprégné de la sorcière se jeta sur lui sans se poser de questions. Sam avait déjà blessé Emily, sa propre compagne et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait toucher un cheveu de la brune.

Le projetant au sol et grognant à son encontre, il reprit la place qui lui revenait de droit, celle d'un alpha. Jacob n'était définitivement pas fait pour se soumettre. Alors que son statut était dorénavant acquis, les autres qui s'étaient transformés hurlèrent, leur chant lupin s'envolant haut dans le ciel, transporté par le vent pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Jacob grogna une nouvelle fois sur l'alpha déchu comme un avertissement et redevint humain. Il se tourna vers les deux sorciers sans se préoccuper de sa nudité et annonça d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner Hermione :

– Nous nous joindrons à vous.

A nouveau, les loups hurlèrent et un par un, finirent par se revêtir de leur peau humaine, Neville réparant leurs habits en un rien de temps.

De son côté, la jeune fille venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait provoquée chez les métamorphes. Où était donc passé son intelligence lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin, ne pouvait-elle pas se la fermer de temps en temps pour l'amour de Merlin ?! Mortifié par son acte irresponsable, elle se retrouvait a nouveau sur le point de craquer mais une main chaude sur son épaule court-circuita ses pensées.  
Par instinct elle saisit sa baguette et l'aurait bien enfoncé dans l'œil de l'importun si il n'avait pas enroulé ses doigts autour de son avant-bras, celui où une cicatrice hideuse resterait à jamais.

– Hermione, on se calme, fit la voix de Jacob.

– Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa presque alors qu'elle ne pouvait que fixer la main qui la tenait. La voir comme ça, elle qui paraissait si forte, brisa le cœur de Jacob. Il ne savait rien de sa vie à elle et ses amis, mais il percevait maintenant que tout n'allait pas bien. Lentement, il la relâcha et elle recula d'un pas, la tête basse, tirant sur sa manche pour la baisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à te rebeller contre Sam.

– Ne le sois pas, j'aurais dû devenir alpha dès ma première mutation, c'est par choix que je ne voulais pas le prendre. Mais ça n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps, mes ancêtres ont toujours été des meneurs, il faut croire que je ne déroge pas à la règle. Et puis, la meute sera plus saine ainsi.

Jacob lui sourit avec tendresse et elle se sentit rougir comme un coquelicot, heureusement Neville de tarda pas plus pour revenir.

– Jacob, merci d'avoir fait ça, c'était très courageux de ta part.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter :

– Je vais convoquer les anciens ce soir, ils étudierons la question avec nous mais, ma décision est prise dans tous les cas.

Neville lui sourit puis lui tendit la main, l'autre fit de même et ils échangèrent une poigne solide.

– Merci d'avoir protégé Hermione, je n'aurais pas pu le faire si j'avais du maîtriser tes acolytes.

– C'est normal, il est de mon devoir de protéger Forks et ses habitants, n'en déplaise à Sam.

Après un dernier hochement de tête et de nouvelles excuses de la brune, les sorciers se détournèrent pour rejoindre la Chevy puis quitter la réserve.

[…]

Bella ruminait dans sa chambre d'adolescente, bien loin de celle lumineuse et spacieuse qui appartenait à Edward. Penser à celui dont elle était amoureuse la mit dans une rage folle et d'un geste brusque, elle attrapa le premier objet à sa disposition et le balança contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Le pauvre meuble qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouva bientôt bon pour faire du feu et le mur portait maintenant de nombreuses marques, la plupart ayant déchiré le papier peint.

A bout de souffle elle se jeta sur son lit après un dernier coup de pied sur les vestiges de sa chaise de bureau. L'humaine avait les larmes aux yeux, elle en avait assez des incessantes cachotteries du roux. Peu à peu Isabella se rendait bien compte que si le vampire s'était confié à elle sur sa vie en temps qu'humain et sa folie passagère, au final elle ne le connaissait pas. Oh la brune savait quel était son genre de musique favori et qu'il idolâtrait Shakespeare plus que tout, cependant ce n'était pas le connaître réellement.

Elle était tombée des nues lorsque le groupe de jeunes gens était entré chez les Cullen, elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi des humains autre qu'elle étaient invités en premier lieux. Apparemment, l'une des leurs était amie avec Jasper mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Tout semblait normal, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et elle ne descendent et que celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe ne croise son regard. Pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté et lorsque le brun l'avait appelé Cedric, le vampire s'était fermé, mais bientôt elle comprit qu'aucun du groupe en face d'eux n'était humain quand ils disparurent dans un craquement sourd. Bella avait bien essayé de raisonner celui qu'elle aimait, en vain, ce dernier n'avait eut d'autre réaction que de s'enfuir, Rosalie à ses trousses.  
Le reste de la famille semblait hébétée, comme s'il ne s'attendaient pas à revoir quelqu'un depuis longtemps disparu. D'ailleurs, il se sentirent encore plus bêtes lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence et durent lui expliquer toute une partie de la vie d'Edward.

Dire que Bella était en colère était un euphémisme, s'il lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi important, un autre monde magique, que lui cachait-il encore ?

Plusieurs coups répétés contre sa fenêtre la sortirent de ses pensées et lorsque la jeune fille tourna la tête, c'est Alice qu'elle aperçu. La vampire aurait pu rester des heures pendue au cadre de la vitre, mais l'humaine se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir, sait-on jamais, quelques yeux curieux auraient pu voir son amie.

Aussitôt que la vampire à l'allure de lutin fut à l'intérieur, elle se précipita sur son amie pour la serrer contre elle et Bella lui en fut reconnaissante, ayant bien besoin d'un câlin. La peau froide de l'autre ne la dérangea pas, inexplicablement l'humaine ne sentait jamais l'envie de s'éloigner de ces corps durs comme la pierre.

Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes ne restèrent pas longtemps enlacés, la plus morte des deux s'éloignant à contre cœur, mais ses yeux noirs voulaient tout dire. N'avait-elle pas mangé ? N'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de la seule qui respirait, Alice sourit doucement avant de demander, sa voix sonnant comme le chant d'un oiseau :

– Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, la surnommée haussa les épaules, désignant le mur qu'elle avait massacré plutôt et la mine de l'autre paru s'assombrir.

– C'est à cause d'Edward ?,demanda à nouveau Alice en retenant le « encore » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Edward ou Cédric ?, cracha violemment l'humaine.

Elle semblait de nouveau hors d'elle rien qu'à l'idée de penser à l'aîné de la fratrie.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais Bella tu dois comprendre, ce monde magique où Edward à vécu quelques années était en guerre. Cela s'est même vu chez les moldus en Angleterre. Et dans tous les cas, pour ceux de là bas, il était sensé être mort alors... Quel intérêt aurait-ont eut à te le dire ? Nous n'en discutons même pas entre nous.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse !, s'emporta à nouveau la vivante. C'est tout un pan de sa vie qu'il m'a caché comme de la poussière sous un tapis. Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance si j'ai la sensation qu'il ne me dit jamais rien ?

La voix de la brune se cassa et de lourdes larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Aussitôt, Alice fût à ses côtés et l'enlaça pour la bercer contre elle. Alors que les pleurs de la jeune fille commençaient à se tarir après un long moment, la centenaire prit son visage en coupe. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient encore des magnifiques yeux bruns de son amie avant de lui accorder un sourire rassurant.

– Voilà ce que je te propose pour te remonter le moral. On va aller faire une petite séance de shopping, pas trop longtemps parce que je sais que tu n'apprécie pas trop ça. Et après on ira s'amuser en boite ! Ça te fera du bien de ne penser à rien et puis avec moi, tu ne risques rien.

Bella hocha la tête sans grande conviction, mais au fond d'elle, elle en avait envie. Pour une fois elle serait une juste Isabella Swan, une jeune fille normale avec sa meilleure amie. Pas l'humaine dont le cœur balançait entre un vampire et un loup-garou. Adieu créatures et bonjour la vraie vie d'adolescente.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et sautilla quelques instants avant de relever son amie et de la pousser à demander son autorisation à Charlie, pendant qu'elle envoyait un message à Carlisle. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup au chérif pour accepter, l'amie de sa fille pouvant être vraiment effrayante parfois. Et c'est à bord de la Porche jaune canari de la vampire que les deux jeunes filles filèrent vers Seattle.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande ville (de toute façon, comparé à Forks, tout était gigantesque) la créature ne tarda pas à entraîner l'humaine avec elle dans des boutiques de vêtements toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Bella était très gênée, n'ayant pas autant de moyens que l'être de la nuit, mais cette dernière lui sourit avant de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver joli. Étonnamment, cela n'était pas tant de la torture que ça aux yeux de l'humaine, au contraire elle commençait à se détendre et un sourire discret ornait ses lèvres.

Bientôt, toutes deux eurent ce qu'il leur fallait et sortirent du magasin, elles passèrent dîner dans un restaurant assez chic puis louèrent une chambre l'hôtel pour la nuit. Même si cela ne posait aucun problème à Alice, Bella serait sûrement fatiguée et ça leur permettrait de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Leur entrée dans une des boites de nuits les plus côté de Seattle ne passa pas inaperçu. Premièrement parce que la vampire sortit une carte VIP d'on ne savait où. Sa robe grenat moulante épousait ses formes à la perfection et ses haut talons noirs la faisaient paraître beaucoup plus grande. Mais Bella n'était pas en reste, avec un pantalon en cuir noir et son haut qui laissait voir l'entièreté de son dos. Elle aussi portait des escarpins et était légèrement maquillée mais cela suffisait à faire ressortir ses plus beaux aspects.

Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent donc aucun problème à entrer et même si l'atmosphère fut au premier abord étouffant pour l'humaine, elle oublia bientôt cette impression.

Isabella dansait au milieu de la foule de personnes sans se soucier des gens autour d'elle, ses cheveux coiffés en une haute queue de cheval caressaient ses omoplates. Mais sont allure entière attirait nombre de regards, elle était très attirante, son corps se mouvant sur la musique comme si un musicien jouait d'elle.

Cependant elle ne fut bientôt plus seule, Alice arriva devant elle, aussi sinon plus excitée.

La musique se fit plus langoureuse, les mouvements des deux jeunes femmes également, la plus petite des deux entourant la nuque de l'autre de ses bras. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent au point d'être presque collés l'un un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien ne sembla exister.

Personne ne sut qui s'était approché en premier, mais les deux brunes se retrouvèrent à échanger un baiser passionné au beau milieu de la piste de danse.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer jusqu'ici (d'ailleurs je crois encore avoir eu des problèmes de réception...)._


End file.
